Trust the Force
by Oceanera12
Summary: (AU of how Obi-Wan was apprenticed to Qui-Gon) Obi-Wan was 8 when he first met Master Jinn. He had no idea that his 'Meditation Friend' would be his future Master. Then there was an accident that drove the two closer then before. Now both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon must learn to 'Trust the Force' in order to overcome their fears and failures and become the team the Force decreed NON-SLASH
1. Prologue

**What is it about AU's that I am drawn to? Alternate Universes are my favorite things to write and read! So I looked at the Jedi Apprentice Series story and just went, "Um... let's change this a tad," and suddenly I have a ten chapter story!**

 **Welcome to my life!**

 **Oceanera12 reporting. You can call me Era. I've been in a Star Wars mood for the past month and couldn't resist writing this down as fast as I could. My Padawan has proof-read it so if there are some grammatical or spelling errors we missed, SORRY!**

 **Hope you enjoy and I am now proud to present: Trust the Force!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Qui-Gon was very annoyed. Anyone in the Temple could tell. He marched down the halls, arms crossed, and a small scowl on his face. Of course for a Jedi Master, a small scowl was equal to a bright red face and gritted teeth, trying to prevent waves of anger from surfacing.

So perhaps annoyed was a moderate word. A better one may be _furious_.

Most everyone knew the reason why. Rumors flew around the Jedi Temple like a wildfire and every Master, Knight, and Padawan knew exactly why Master Qui-Gon was angry.

It was the same reason every time he returned to the temple. The Jedi Council requested his presence at Initiate's Training in an attempt to convince the man to take another Padawan. And _everyone_ knew how Qui-Gon felt about that.

Most Jedi steered clear of the Master after one of these sessions. He was quick tempered and a tad frightening when he was annoyed with the council.

The consequence of that was rather positive in Qui-Gon's opinion: no one interrupted his walk from the training room to the meditation gardens. He could sit with his own thoughts, his own problems, and his own opinions- a luxury not available when attending the training of Initiates.

The garden was quiet- for obvious reasons- and the Force was peaceful and calm. Qui-Gon always felt a small weight leave his shoulders every time he entered the garden- but there was a time when all of his worries seemed to vanish in this room. That time was something Master Jinn could not help but miss.

He shook his thoughts away and hurried across the cobblestone. Few Jedi were present, and that was the way he liked it. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking before ducking into some brush. Years ago, Qui-Gon had accidently discovered an empty clearing amid the trees and bushes in the south corner. A small stream of water ran by it causing a pleasant sound to mix with the slight breezes that blew through the area. It was quiet, and most importantly, private. No one knew about it.

Or so he thought.

When Qui-Gon entered the clearing, he bit back a cry of surprise at the small figure sitting by the quiet trickle of water.

The boy couldn't be more than eight years old, and seemed to be meditating, on his knees, hands placed on top. His breathing was even and very soft, the breeze slightly ruffling his copper hair and tunic.

Qui-Gon felt a rush of annoyance again. His hiding spot was not private any longer. He sighed and turned to leave when a sudden gasp stopped him.

A shuffle came from behind him and a small voice gasped out, "Sorry, Master. I didn't know you were here." Qui-Gon recognized a tint of a Coruscanti accent.

Qui-Gon sighed and turned back to the boy, who was now standing up and looking a tad frightened. "You are fine, youngling." He examined the boy a little closer and was startled by the bright blue eyes that shined at him. They seemed to pierce his very soul and Qui-Gon had to step back slightly from the gaze. He cursed his sudden fear and pushed it aside. "I was not aware anyone knew about his place."

The boy gave a shy smile. "I found it a year ago. It's very quiet and no one bugs me when I meditate."

The Jedi Master had to agree with that. He nodded slowly.

Silence fell upon the two and neither seemed to know what to do. The boy felt as if he was intruding on a Jedi Master and wished to flee, but the only way out without getting too scratched up was where the man was currently standing. Qui-Gon was in a similar predicament, but for different reasons. This boy was unnerving the man for no apparent reason. Perhaps it was simply because Qui-Gon no longer had a hiding spot.

"Would you like me to leave, Master? I do not wish to interrupt you." The boy fiddled with his ropes and looked at the ground, afraid that he was insulting the man somehow.

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to affirm the boy's actions, when a sudden sorrow overcame him. He did not want to boy to leave. Mentally, he scolded himself. ' _Get the boy away._ ' But his heart said otherwise. What was wrong with him? Perhaps it was because the lad was here before him, and it was not fair for a selfish master to kick out a child. "No, I interrupted you. I shall leave." The words left his mouth, but he frowned at how wrong they felt.

The boy immediately shook his head. "No sir, I do not wish to steal your spot."

"The feeling is mutual, young one."

A determined frown appeared on the boy's face, which suddenly brightened. "Perhaps a compromise. I will sit on one side of the clearing, you will sit on the other. Neither will bother the other." He thought for a moment, before nodding slowly. The deal sounded fair in the boy's mind and he phrased it rather well, if he thought so himself.

Qui-Gon seemed to come to the same conclusion and easily agreed. "As you say, youngling." He allowed a small smile. "If we are sharing the clearing then I would like to know the boy I am sharing it with." The statement was a polite way of reminding the boy that the Master did not know his name, but nevertheless, the youngling turned bright red with embarrassment.

Qui-Gon smiled a little bigger. "I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

The boy was a tad startled at the name. He had heard stories about the 'cruel' Master Jinn from the older initiates who watched as he came and left the training with little or no attention to him. Yet, the boy did not see him as cruel. A bit withdrawn, yes, but he could understand that. Realizing that the Jedi was still waiting for him name, he gave a small bow. "Hello Master Jinn. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

* * *

 **Please leave a review, favorite, or follow. Hope you enjoyed and May the Force be With You!**


	2. Meditations and Conversations

**Meditations and Conversations**

The arrangement worked out well over the next two years. Master Jinn was regularly away on missions, but he would return for brief visits and more often than not, Obi-Wan would already be meditating in their secret clearing.

Qui-Gon was always careful to not disturb the youngling and would quietly sit on the opposite side before meditating. When he opened his eyes a few hours later, Obi-Wan would be gone, as he would finish long before Qui-Gon was done, or the positions would be vice versa. The Jedi Master would open his eyes to find a quiet Obi-Wan lost in his own thoughts, after arriving to an empty spot.

Only twice did they ever speak. The first time, Obi-Wan tripped when coming into the clearing and landed with a rather loud thud, jolting Qui-Gon out of focus. The boy profusely apologized to the Jedi Master, but Qui-Gon waved it aside. He had a feeling the youngling would be more careful next time and it would not happen again.

The two had a small talk about the peace of the garden and how Obi-Wan was doing in his training before they sank into their meditations.

The second discourse was much more interesting. Each arrived about the same time and went to their places without a word. As both were leaving, however, they started a conversation, exiting together.

"How old are you, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon never investigated Obi-Wan's information at the temple, no matter how many times the temptation had come.

He smiled. "I'll be ten in a week, Master Jinn." Obi-Wan looked up at the Jedi Master. "My friends and I are planning on having a special training session that day."

"What kind of session?"

"Just a simple obstacle course," he shrugged. "But they're my favorite. On each of our birthdays, we do whatever training the birthday youngling wants. Bant likes to meditate. I enjoy it too, but I can do that in the garden whenever so I try and pick something a little more exciting for the other kids."

"Meditation can be an adventure of it's own." Qui-Gon mused. "You can delve into your thoughts and ponder much of the confusion in the galaxy."

"Master Yoda warns us that meditation can harm a Jedi. How is that possible, if you're sorting out your thoughts?"

"It can be a little risky, but most Jedi never delve into their minds that far." Qui-Gon paused for a moment before explaining further. "What Master Yoda is warning about is going too deep in your personal meditation. A Jedi can enter their mind too far and too long, becoming lost and confused and are unable to wake up. It can be remedied, but it generally requires another's help. But if you are too far gone, there's nothing anyone can do. You are neither dead nor alive. Simply in an eternal sleep, unable to find peace. It is not a fate I would wish upon my greatest enemies."

Obi-Wan frowned at the idea. "But isn't sleep peaceful?"

"Most of the time, yes," Qui-Gon paused, "But when you sleep we can have dreams or nightmares. I would say that being trapped inside your own mind would qualify as a nightmare."

The boy shivered at the thought and quickly changed the subject. "How was your last mission, Master Jinn?"

"It went as well as I could expect." The Jedi smiled slightly. "A group of rebels attempted to overthrow the Republic government on a planet quite far from here. They were led by a man who I believe might have been insane…" the report continued on with Obi-Wan listening intently and asking questions when he deemed necessary.

Neither noticed the strange looks that all Jedi alike were throwing in their direction.

* * *

It was Obi-Wan's tenth birthday. Qui-Gon remembered as soon as he woke up and frowned slightly. Why did he care? It was no concern of his. Besides, he was leaving on another mission today. Obi-Wan was a pleasant acquaintance who did not hound him to take a Padawan every second of every day. A nice change of routine from the normal company he took. Nothing more, nothing less.

But as the morning wore into afternoon, the thought continued to resurface. He wrestled with it and growled within himself before finally giving up and making his way to the meditation garden. A simple 'Happy Birthday,' and inquiry of Obi-Wan's day would take only a few minutes.

Obi-Wan was already there, eyes closed and face straight, his breathing even and steady. Qui-Gon resolved to have a short meditation and hope he caught the boy on his way out. Half an hour later, the Master opened his eyes and found the boy still on the ground. Still meditating. The next hour, the same result.

Three hours passed.

Four hours.

Force, what was taking the boy so long?

Qui-Gon tried to remember Obi-Wan's average time, by his account. He'd say it was probably about two to three hours. Perhaps today had just been a bad day.

He finally couldn't wait any longer. He had a transport to catch in an hour and Qui-Gon could not be late.

Something strange happened as he stood to leave. The Force seemed to scream at him danger and warning, practically throwing him back at Kenobi. Qui-Gon glanced over his shoulder and seeing nothing wrong, went to leave again. And again, he was halted. Growling to himself he obeyed, grudgingly.

He quietly walked over and kneeled in front of the boy. As softly as possible he called, "Initiate Kenobi…"

Obi-Wan didn't appear to hear him.

"Obi-Wan…"

The boy still didn't move.

"Obi-Wan."

Nothing.

Qui-Gon frowned. This was highly unusual for a youngling to ignore a master. Generally they paid special attention, afraid they were going to disappoint. Did he make the boy mad? He tried to recall if he had said anything the other day that could have insulted the boy, but nothing came up. Perhaps something else was wrong. The Jedi closed his eyes and reached out with the Force, just barely brushing up against Obi-Wan's mental shields.

Whatever the Jedi was expecting, this was not it. Obi-Wan was calm, but panicked. Happy and angry. Straight and confused. The boy's emotions were conflicting and screaming out, but with so many it was hard to tell what was projecting.

The Jedi almost panicked, but managed to keep his head. He pulled his thoughts together and dove into Obi-Wan's mind.

The experience was hard to explain. The boy's mental shields were rather weak and fell at the smallest strike and then-

Qui-Gon found himself in Obi-Wan's thoughts. He felt the Initiates feelings of fear and self-doubt. He saw what had made these fears through short glimpses of memories and could feel the anxiety that pulsed out in waves. He ignored the images and found what he was looking for: what had transpired to have created Obi-Wan's current condition.

Obi-Wan had just finished up his 'birthday training session' with his friends when he ran into another Initiate. Qui-Gon was unable to get his name, but knew it started with a 'B'. The Initiate had teased Obi-Wan, edging the boy with his fears. _Clumsy, useless, unfocused, unliked, worthless._ The words said made Qui-Gon's blood boil and he had to bite his tongue to keep his focus. Obi-Wan had run to the garden to try and find some peace, but had been distracted and as a result stayed a little too deep a little too long. Before he knew it, Obi-Wan was lost in his own mind.

Qui-Gon wrapped the Force around him and gently, but firmly, pulled the boy into reality. Thank the Force he hadn't fallen too far into his mind…

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open and he gasped for air. He collapsed into Master Jinn's arms, breathing heavily. Qui-Gon did not push him away, but gently looked him over.

"Are you alright, Obi-Wan?"

"I- I-" Kenobi gasped for air and was unable to speak, his hand shaking with fear. Meditation had always been a pleasant experience for him. This was the first time he had lost all control of his grip on the Force. And it was _terrifying._

Obi-Wan gripped the Jedi Master's robe, leaning against him as he tried to calm down.

"I'm taking you to the medical bay." Qui-Gon scooped the boy into his arms and rushed out of the garden. Although he couldn't find anything wrong with the initiate, that didn't mean everything was fine. Qui-Gon was not trained as a healer.

As the Jedi rushed to the Med bay, he was a little surprised at how comfortable he felt carrying the youngling. The Force whispered something, but Qui-Gon was unwilling to listen.

But Obi-Wan was. His breathing was still racked and his mind was still jumbled but the message was clear in his mind as a ray of light from a summer sun. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were connected. The Force made it so.

' _Qui-Gon Jinn is my Master.'_ Obi-Wan's mind froze and his heart almost stopped in shock. He immediately denied it. The Jedi Master was renowned to never take Padawans. Not since he returned without his last one. But the Force whispered again to the young boy and Obi-Wan felt a wave of comfort overcome him. His breathing calmed and his mind cleared.

The last thing he registered was Qui-Gon's voice, barely a mumble. "You're going to be alright, youngling… You're going to be fine, Obi-Wan…"

* * *

 **A/N: Era reporting. I just finished typing this entire story (10 chapters plus a Prologue and Epilogue) and am just going through the editing now so don't y'all worry: THE STORY WILL NOT BE DISCONTINUED. YAY!**

 **Love hearing from y'all and reviews make my day. Have a great day and May the Force be with You.**

 _ **Review Comments:**_

 **Shadowsthebest: *facepalm* I suppose that works. Not what I was thinking but... It works!**

 **Guest #1: Yep! The cute little diplomat Obi-Wan making compromises since he was eight. (; And yes, I don't enjoy those stories as much. Immediately hate Obi-Wan because he is a tiny child... that makes no sense!**

 **Guest #2: Aw, thanks!**

 **A Person: Can I just say, I love that username? LOL. Hope you liked the continuation and continue to like it.**

 **Beloved Daughter: Thanks. Hope you continued to enjoy!**


	3. Hauntings of the Force

**Hauntings of the Force**

It was dark outside, the stars shining brightly along with the city lights of Coruscant. The city noises were buffered outside the Jedi Temple allowing Masters and younglings alike to sleep soundlessly.

Unless you were suffering from nightmares. Tonight, two occupants were rolling in their sleep, trying to find the desired peace their hearts and minds longed for.

Obi-Wan moaned slightly, turning over. The thrashing grew steadily worse as his blanket fell off the bed in a knot. He suddenly sat up gasping, hugging himself with tears streaming down his face.

It had been a little over a year since his… accident, as he liked to call it, and the Initiate had been unable to find his balance. The feeling of being trapped in his mind was enough to drive his fears out of control.

First fear was meditation. The longest meditation he'd been able to hold in the past year was about five minutes, and as he was accustomed to having two hour sessions regularly, his feelings had become hectic and his focus had been drifting. Even calling on the Force was becoming more and more difficult. Obi-Wan was terrified of the Force itself...and that was something that was not good for any Jedi to be. This planted the fear of being thrown out of the Jedi Order.

It also fueled his other main concern: not being chosen as a Padawan. He did _not_ want to go to the Agri Crops. Then again, no one did. But with so many younglings and so few masters, it was impossible to keep them all. The idea that Master Jinn was going to take him as a Padawan was one that was incomprehensible. He barely knew the man, other than their few brief talks and of course when Qui-Gon had seen just how weak Obi-Wan was.

In the dark of his room, he tried to steady his breathing, but found the task impossible. The boy climbed out of bed and sprinted out of the room as quietly as possible. The halls were empty and his pounding feet echoed on the tile, disturbing no one. He had no idea where he was running to, but he wanted to hide.

Little surprise he sprinted straight to the meditation gardens and into his secret clearing. It was a spot only one other Jedi knew of it, which made it relatively safe to hide with little worry of discovery. There, he finally collapsed and allowed himself to finally let out all of his fear and pain through tears and sobs.

Across the temple, Master Qui-Gon Jinn was having a similar problem. He tossed and turned and moaned in his quarters before finally jolting awake, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Xanatos still haunted his dreams. What a surprise. The Jedi mentally cursed his foolish nature. The boy was gone now. Move on. Yet… his thoughts were often drawn back to his ultimate failure as he wondered how he could have prevented it. Yoda would scold him, " _Dwell on the past, do not. Always in motion, the future is."_

Easier said than done.

As Qui-Gon laid in bed, his thoughts drifted to a conversation he'd had with Tahl that morning. She'd been a little concerned about the youngling Obi-Wan. Why she was coming to _him?_ It wasn't like Obi-Wan was his responsibility… Okay so maybe the youngling popped into the Jedi's mind at least once a day but that didn't make him his student or-

 _Nope. Not even going to think about it._

Trying to clear his mind, he sat up and exited his sleeping quarters and entered the main quarters of his apartment. That was probably a mistake as his eyes drifted to the other door in the apartment. Qui-Gon had never been present long enough in the temple to arrange for a transfer to another room. Nor did he try and move out as it would be impossible for him to enter Xanatos's old room without feeling an overwhelming sense of defeat. He could practically see the boy coming out of the room, rubbing his eyes and asking if something was wrong for Qui-Gon to be up at midnight. The feelings overcame him and he found his hands shaking and his eyes watering.

He had to get out of there. The Jedi wrapped his cloak around him and exited into the hallway. The silence was comforting and the dark corridors were cool from the night air. No destination was really in his mind.

Neither suspected anyone was out and about. And neither expected anyone to be in the gardens.

Qui-Gon's first clue that he wasn't alone was the soft sobs that reached his ears, snapping him out of the distant thoughts of his failures. He frowned and followed the sound into the shrubbery to find-

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan jolted up and stared at the Master, horrified. He quickly wiped away his tears and tried to hide his red face by looking down. "He-hello, M-Master Ji-Jinn. Wh-What are y-you do-doing o-out?" He tried to calm his voice and breath semi-normally again, but found it nigh impossible.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Qui-Gon came around and kneeled in front of the boy. "Are you alright?" Qui-Gon mentally berated himself. Obi-Wan was obviously not alright. No one who was 'alright' would be alone, hidden, and crying.

"I'm… I'm fine."

"What's wrong, youngling?"

Obi-Wan blinked and tried to speak reassurance to Master Jinn. Everyone who had asked that question in the past year he had shoved aside and assured them that he was fine. Jedi were not afraid of meditating- and neither was he! Or at least that's what he told himself every second of every day. But for a reason he could not place, Obi-Wan could not. He could not tell the lie to the stranger Master Jinn.

But _why?_ Kriff, he had even pushed aside Master Yoda! How could he not lie to a man he barely knew, let alone talked to?

The silence stretched out for a few minutes before he mumbled something.

"What?"

"I…"

"You must speak up if you wish to be heard."

Obi-Wan motioned for Master Jinn to come closer before whispering as softly as possible. "I'm afraid."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Of course you're afraid. All Jedi are afraid at some point. The key is controlling your fear."

"I know, Master Jinn… but this is not a normal fear for Jedi."

A small chuckle escaped out of the Master. "Is it your lightsaber?"

Obi-Wan looked absolutely horrified at that idea. "What? No! Of course not. Why would anyone be afraid of their own lightsaber?"

"Well…" Qui-Gon scratched the back of his head. "I actually was for quite sometime. When I was a little older than you, I almost killed a fellow initiate. It was a complete accident, I assure you, but for some time I could not use my saber properly." Qui-Gon bit his tongue and frowned. Why was he telling this story to an initiate? He barely knew him! (Actually, Qui-Gon knew him better than he admitted due to the short connection in Obi-Wan's mind, but there was no way in the Galaxy he would acknowledge the fact.)

"Oh…" Obi-Wan looked a little sheepish. "Sorry, I didn't know."

Qui-Gon became eager to move the topic away from him. "What are you afraid of?"

"You'll laugh."

"I will not." He smiled and tried a different tactic, "Have you tried releasing it into the Force?"

"That's the problem!" Obi-Wan blurted out before he could stop himself, his mind filled with terror. He covered his mouth, horrified to have snapped at a Jedi Master. "Sorry, Master Jinn."

"It is fine, Obi-Wan…. Please, tell me what troubles you."

"I'm… I'm afraid."

"Yes?"

"The Force."

Qui-Gon tilted his head. "What about the Force?"

The boy began to fiddle with this tunic. "I'm afraid of it."

"You're afraid… of the Force?"

"Yes…" The answer was so soft and so broken, Qui-Gon felt his heart break slightly.

How could a youngling be afraid of the Force? It had always taken care of it's 'children'. Qui-Gon knew of the dark side, but since it was such a rarity to come across he pushed the thought aside almost immediately. He sensed that the Dark side was not the problem. It was the actual Force itself. But why?

It came to him like a crash landing (and he had been in plenty of those). _The meditation._

"This would have to do with the… incident from a year ago, correct?"

A small nod.

"And… you've had this fear since then?"

Another nod.

"Oh." He had no idea what else to say.

Obi-Wan shrank down in his spot, trying to disappear. He did not want to admit this to anyone- especially not Master Jinn.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No, Master Jinn."

"Well… I suppose we should start with that."

Obi-Wan immediately protested. "Please, Master Jinn. Don't tell anyone! I can't-" he began to cry again, much to his embarrassment and shame.

' _He can't control his emotions… this is bad.'_ Qui-Gon placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Obi-Wan, the council should know about this. It is a very serious concern and I'm sure they would like to know."

"P-please, Master Ji-jinn. I do-don't want to-to leave!"

"Leave?" Qui-Gon frowned. "Why on earth would you leave?"

Obi-Wan peeked out of his hands and looked up at the Jedi. "Are-aren't they go-going to ki-kick me out?"

"Of course not!" Qui-Gon gave a gentle pat. "They're going to help you. Did you think they would dismiss you from the Order because of a fear?"

"No-no… Well, may-maybe a little." Obi-Wan wiped away his tears. "They aren't?"

"No, youngling."

The relief that came rolling off of the boy threatened to overwhelm Qui-Gon's senses. It was then he realized how bad the fear had really gotten. Obi-Wan had no control on his broadcasting. It was almost like he was a child again with no grip on the Force. "When was the last time you meditated?"

"Yesterday."

" _Properly_ meditated."

"Um… I think it's been awhile."

"Meaning…?"

A soft sigh was released. "Last year."

"Meditation will help you tremendously."

"I've tried, Master Jinn. I really have!"

"Do or do not, there is no try."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

The two chuckled slightly before returning to the original problem.

"What would help you?"

"I don't know…"

"What scares you the most?"

"... Falling that deep again. I couldn't get out… I could barely breath… The world seemed to grow distant and my grip was slipping and I wanted to scream but every time I tried I couldn't and-even-if-I-did-no-one-would-have-heard-me-and-IcouldhavekeptgoingfartherandfartheruntilIcouldn'tevenremembermynameand-"

Qui-Gon put his hands on the boys shoulders. "Breath, Obi-Wan. Breath…" Obi-Wan was panicking which made Master Jinn panic slightly. This was _really_ bad.

Deep breaths were hard and often slipped back into short gasps, but eventually Obi-Wan managed to calm down with Qui-Gon's help.

"Thank you, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon nodded. He had been thinking about the problem while Obi-Wan had been calming down and he thought he may have found a temporary solution. At least a solution enough to help the Initiate get a grip on his emotional state. "If I sat with you and watched you closely, do you think you could meditate?"

"Um…" Obi-Wan frowned, his face scrunched up in thought. "I could try…"

"Do or do not-"

"-there is no try, right. Sorry." Obi-Wan took a shaky breath before closing his eyes and attempting to clear his mind. After a short time, his hands began to shake and his breaths grew shorter and shorter. Qui-Gon reached out and gently touched Obi-Wan's shoulder, making the boy's head snap up, his eyes full of terror and tears.

He mumbled, "I'm sorry, Master Jinn. I can't do it…"

Qui-Gon placed his hands on top of Obi-Wan's. "Do it again. Let's see if you do better if you know someone is there."

The process was difficult. It strained Obi-Wan's patience and his mind, sometimes driving him into a panic, in which he'd then snap into reality, body shaking and tears streaming down his face. Qui-Gon would give him soft reassurances and any advice he could think of. After one hour, Obi-Wan managed to meditate properly for a little under ten minutes.

Although a tad disappointed, Obi-Wan brightened when Qui-Gon pointed out this was longer than he had been able to do in the past year. "If you continue to work, I'm sure we'll get you back to your standard within a few months."

"Months, Master Jinn?" The prospect of doing similar sessions for several months seemed to load more weights on the younglings shoulders.

"You must be patient. Healing takes time. It took me three months before I was able to spar someone again. Even then, I was very defensive and did not win a match for another year." Qui-Gon smiled. "You will get there. Trust in the Force, Obi-Wan."

The boy flinched slightly, but did not panic as he had before. "I will try, Master Jinn"

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow and Obi-Wan blushed.

"I mean… I'll _do_ my best, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled. "You may call me Qui-Gon."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Another chapter posted! Hope everyone enjoyed!**

 **If you want to make my day, please leave a review! May the Force be with You!**

 _ **Review Comments:**_

 **Beloved Daughter: Their faces are probably very, very, very, shocked. And I suspect many of them rubbed their eyes and believed they were asleep.**

 **Kalle Marie: *hands** **gift wrapped script* Here's this chapter! It's a present just for you. (; I am very flattered by your compliments, and thank you kindly (that sounded a little better in my head...). And don't worry, I'm bad at chapter reviews too... I don't know how people do it!**


	4. Training

The next morning Qui-Gon scolded himself profusely for an hour. Obi-Wan was not his responsibility! The initiate had a problem, yes, but the Jedi Council could deal with it. Obi-Wan's instructor in his quarters could see that the boy was helped. No need to get involved!

So why couldn't he refuse the Council's request to meet Obi-Wan in the meditation gardens again and assist him? Qui-Gon cursed his foolishness for getting involved with any youngling. It was selfish of him to want company of someone who did not bring up the word 'Padawan' every other sentence- especially when the company was someone who wanted to be a Padawan! In Qui-gon's mind, any close association could destroy Obi-Wan's chances on the initiate's journey to Knighthood or the Initiate himself. Obi-Wan could fail because of Qui-Gon's inability to teach properly, just as he had done with Xanatos.

Qui-Gon resolved to take a mission off of Coruscant by the end of the week.

But by the end of that time any resolve to do so had crumbled into dust that he no longer remembered. Obi-Wan's healing was coming painfully slow, but Qui-Gon was insistent on continuing- his concern outweighing the danger in his mind. The Council had been alerted and Master Yoda was personally taking the time to meet with Obi-Wan privately for repeating some of the beginning lessons. Basics were the best way to ease back into using the Force, and the Initiate was shocked with how difficult it had become to even levitate something.

In the afternoon, he joined Qui-Gon in the garden to begin the painful and long process of meditating. Some days, Obi-Wan could slip into a peaceful trance and then calmly slip out without a hitch (although it was only about thirty minutes). Other days, he would begin to panic immediately and the two would start over after some basic breathing exercises. It frustrated Obi-Wan painfully, despite Qui-Gon's quiet words of reassurance.

Before the Master knew it, an entire month had passed. Obi-Wan had improved drastically. With help and a physical presence, he could successfully enter and stay in a meditative trance for an hour. With only an overseer (someone watching him but not physically touching him in some way) he could stay calm for about thirty minutes. Although not completely healed, everyone was rather pleased with the results.

Everyone except Obi-Wan.

"You can't expect everything to immediately return to normal," Qui-Gon comforted one day after a particularly hard session. "You have been carrying this for a year."

"I… I just feel so useless. Who wants a padawan who can't even properly meditate?"

Qui-Gon physically flinched at the word but recovered fast enough for Obi-Wan not to notice. "Someone will see your strength through this trial. And by the time that comes, you will have fully recovered. I know it."

Deep inside, Obi-Wan felt his emotions soar, but he kept it hidden as best he could. Over the course of his healing, Obi-Wan had seen a side few Jedi had ever even heard of from Master Jinn. He was kind hearted, but firm. Patient, but also knew your limitations, always pushing you to do your best. And most importantly, he never spoke ill of Obi-Wan. He knew the boy was working hard and was discouraged with the results. He knew exactly what to say to comfort his fears and frustrations. As the days passed and the sessions grew longer, Obi-Wan started to feel more at ease around the mysterious Master.

It was hardly a surprise to him when his heart and mind finally accepted the Force's constant nudges. ' _Qui-Gon Jinn is going to be my Master.'_ It wasn't a question anymore. He knew without a doubt that was what the Force decreed. And as Qui-Gon was always telling him, ' _Trust in the Force.'_

At the end of two months, Obi-Wan had successfully meditated for three hours, under the careful supervision of Master Jinn. The Jedi Master congratulated him and gave a rare smile.

The boy went back to his quarters, happier than he had been in a very long time. In his eyes, it would be long until Qui-Gon came to the same conclusion as him- the Force wanted them to be a team.

The next morning, Master Windu was waiting to meditate with Obi-Wan, informing him that Qui-Gon had left on a mission immediately after the day's earlier meditation. When he would return was uncertain.

Sleep eluded Obi-Wan that night.

* * *

 **Short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it! May the Force be With You!**


	5. Initiate Mistakes

**Ugh... Sorry, Summer was difficult. Here is a very long awaited update.**

Qui-Gon collapsed on his bed with a painful groan. Naboo had been more trouble than he had anticipated, but he appreciated the distraction.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a name that was starting to haunt Qui-Gon at every turn in his life. He would wake up from dreams about him, think about him, inquire discreetly about him, and at one point, draw him. And the Jedi was terrified of it. That had been the reason why he left without a warning. The look Obi-Wan had on his face when he left that day seemed to bring Xanatos to the front of his mind and he had to escape.

Of course, the Force didn't seem to like him doing that and protested every step of the way. Missions were taken, transports were broken down, travel papers were lost. Finally, the Force seemed to have enough and shoved the man to Naboo. It seemed to say, 'Fine. You want to run, then I'll make you run.'

Hence the mission's length and difficulty. Qui-Gon spent a year and a half trying to work out the issues on Naboo and found that one year had been nothing but running. Running to a peace talk, running away from a peace talk, running for his life, running to save someone, just run, Run, RUN.

No wonder he was so tired. He hadn't had a chance to even breath for longer than a minute. Meditation maybe had been available for about an hour a week, if he'd been lucky. And even then the Force pounded him with images and feelings of a young initiate back at the Jedi Temple that Qui-Gon wished he could forget.

He'd gotten too close. Too understanding. Too familiar. It had been a selfish act, on Qui-Gon's part. How dare he endanger another youngling's chances to become a Jedi Knight! He was not a good teacher, he knew that from experience. Yet here was the Force singing it's displeasure and disagreement. Qui-Gon wanted to scream, "Would you shut up, already?", but resisted the urge by burying his face in his pillow. He was just drifting off into a restless sleep when his com went off.

"What?" he had to bite his tongue to lighten his tone, but Mace didn't buy it.

"Bad mission, Qui?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Very well. The Council requests your presence at the morning Initiate's training tomorrow."

Qui-Gon bite back a remark he knew he'd regret to his friend. "Very well. Is that all?

"Not quite. Initiate Kenobi has almost fully recovered."

The news took Qui-Gon off-guard. He did not recall asking for updates on the boy and had the sudden urge to start. The emotions were mixed and he was very tempted to throw the com across the room.

Mace continued without waiting for a response, "He is able to meditate properly and a young initiate he trusts checks on him every two hours during his meditation. All other Force related abilities have been recovered with little or no major issues. Meditation is the only fear that remains a problem. But with the given circumstances, that is hardly a surprise."

So Obi-Wan had recovered without him. Qui-Gon felt that fear lessen tremendously and he almost smiled. However, conflicting with the joy of the news, a deep sorrow penetrated his chest, making it a little difficult to breathe. He hadn't been there to help Obi-Wan the rest of his recovery and felt a strange sense of sorrow and absence. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! He's not my Pada- Ugh!'

"That's all for now, Qui. Anything you need to report?"

"...No. Jinn out." He hung up before his shaking voice took over, then collapsed on his bed into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Obi-Wan nervously fiddled with his saber. He looked around the room at Master Yoda and the few Master's looking for an apprentice. His heart dropped to his feet and he felt tears threatening to burst. 'Calm down, Kenobi… Deep breaths. In, out, in, out… Trust in the Force. You can do this.'

The younger initiates had already showcased, sorry, practiced, for the Masters and one had been chosen by an older Knight, who was ready to teach. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy, but he quickly pushed that unworthy thought away. The initiate had been kind to Obi-Wan and he deserved the chance to train to become a Jedi Knight.

Bant touched his shoulder. "You alright?"

"...Yes."

"Same time today?" She gave a small smile and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, please."

Bant nodded then took her spot on the sidelines.

Obi-Wan's smile died. Bant was one of the initiates who Obi-Wan trusted with his life and, in this case, his deepest secret. The Mon Calamari would come by every two hours to check on Obi-Wan when he was meditating (originally it had been one hour, but the time period grew longer and longer over time). It was an arrangement that Master Yoda had suggested and Obi-Wan had willingly agreed to. Bant was more than happy to help out her dear friend, and had sworn to never tell a soul his secret.

"Hey, Oafy." Bruck elbowed into Obi-Wan's back, jolting him out of his thoughts-again. "Master Yoda seems to be a little occupied with Master Windu. What do you think they're talking about?"

"Shut up, Bruck." Obi-Wan gritted his teeth together to prevent any other words from escaping. Words that should really not be said in front of any Jedi. He glanced over at Master Yoda and found with a shock that the bully was right. And was it his imagination or were they stealing glances at him?

First thought that popped into his head was the Agri Corps. He cursed himself and pushed the distracting fear aside… or at least tired too. That was probably the reason Bruck had brought it up in the first place. If there was one thing Bruck knew how to do, it was put Obi-Wan on edge. And how the Initiate hated it.

The spar suddenly ended and a victor was declared. The Jedi and younglings clapped softly before the two contestants exited the floor.

"Come on, Oafy. Don't want to be late for your defeat!" Bruck walked onto the floor, with a confident smirk.

Obi-Wan growled softly. Why did he have to spar with Bruck? It was a bad idea in itself. Master Yoda knew how the two felt about each other. And on his last chance too…

No, he promised himself he wouldn't think about failure until after the match. First Bruck, then the Agri Crops.

As he walked onto the floor, a sudden prod from the Force caught his attention. He tried to ignore it, but the urge grew so strong he suddenly couldn't move his feet. His gaze flicked up to the entrance door and remained fixed on it for a few moments.

As sudden as the Force had grabbed Obi-Wan's attention, the door flew open and in rushed Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He did not look at the initiates but hurried down to Master Yoda.

Obi-Wan strained to hear the soft words but all he caught was, "Overslept." Qui-Gon was here. At the temple. At Obi-Wan's final chance.

The boy almost passed out right there, but the Force wrapped itself around him and pulled him to his position. It whispered comfort and gently rustled the boy's hair. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and allowed his mind to clear. When he opened them he found his gaze locked with Master Jinn's.

Qui-Gon's eyes were full of shock. And… was that fear? Obi-Wan frowned slightly, but the flicker was so quick, he was not sure. He shook the thought aside and gave a shy smile to the Master.

Master Jinn nodded back, his eyes cold and void. Obi-Wan's heart sank. This wasn't Qui-Gon, the man who had kindly helped him face his fears over a year ago. This was Master Jinn, the Jedi renowned for denying all Initiates and would-be-Padawans.

Another flutter from the Force, _'You will be his Padawan'_. "Trust in the Force…" Obi-Wan mumbled to himself. Then he readied his saber and waited for the start.

The match was longer and more difficult than Obi-Wan ever thought it would be. Bruck was determined to win, but so was Obi-Wan. Each pushed the other to their limit and by the mid-way point, each were sweating and slightly panting. They fought on. One needed to gain the edge over the other.

Of course Bruck had to bring up something he'd been keeping to himself for quite sometime. They clashed sabers and pressed on the other, trying to overpower their opponent. "So, Oafy-Wan," he smirked and Obi-Wan glared, "I never knew someone could be afraid of the Force itself."

Obi-Wan's glare turned to shock. "W-What?"

"No Master is going to want a padawan who can't even meditate properly without assistance."

Obi-Wan's focus faltered for a second and almost lost the fight right there. Bruck attempted to knock the boy's saber out of his hand, but Obi-Wan sprung back just in time, the two weapons striking each other a few times before locking again.

"How did you-?"

"Please, Obi-Wan. Everyone knows about it. And if you think Master Jinn is going to pick you just because he helped you, you got another thing coming." Bruck slashed offensively, driving Obi-Wan back a few paces before the boy was able to get a grip again.

"I don't think that!" Obi-Wan protested. Which was true… right? _'Trust in the Force.'_

Bruck smiled and struck. Pain flared up in Obi-Wan's left leg and he cried out, dropping to the ground, his weapon coming up just in time to block a strike to his neck. Neither initiate heard Yoda's call for halt.

Obi-Wan shoved Bruck off of him and jumped to his feet coming up to defend the next strike from the bully. Again, neither heard the call to stop.

The third call from Yoda caught Obi-Wan's attention. Deactivating his weapon he turned, knowing he had lost-

-only to yelp and jump out of the way of another strike from Bruck.

"Bruck, Master Yoda called time!" Obi-Wan ducked another blow a little too slow and cried out in pain at the burn on his right arm.

Bruck either did not or chose not to hear the boy, attacking again.

Another burn appeared on Obi-Wan's back and the boy dropped down to his knees, covering his head and waiting for the pain to continue.

A sudden wave of fury Obi-Wan had never felt before in the Force washed over him and Bruck suddenly found himself knocked off his feet and rolling around the ground across the room. He felt his own wave of anger rise up. This was about lightsaber dueling, not testing Force abilities! Oafy had just broke the rule. He stood up to voice his displeasure… which suddenly died in his throat.

Master Jinn was standing directly in front of Bruck, the look on his face sent chills down the boy's spine. The Jedi did not look happy.

"Obi-Wan had been defeated. Master Yoda called halt. You did not stop." The three sentences were calm, but Bruck could see the fury in the Master's eyes. "Do not do it again."

Bruck gave a quick bob. "Yes, Master Jinn." He then turned and ran in the opposite direction. That man terrified him!

Obi-Wan was still on the ground, shaking. He had no idea what had happened, but he had no desire to find out at the moment. He had lost the fight. Any chance to become a Padawan had just flown out the window. He-

"Obi-Wan? Are you alright?" Soft hands prodded at the initiate and gently checked his injuries.

"I… I'm fine." Obi-Wan's hands were still shaking and he didn't feel like moving anytime soon.

Of course, Qui-Gon did not share the same views and helped the boy to his feet. He examined the burn on the boy's arm and frowned slightly. "You'll need to see the Healer. The burns are worse than I thought they'd be."

Obi-Wan looked up at the master. "Yes, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon's face grew hard and he growled, "Of all the things for an Initiate to do-"

Master Yoda cleared his throat, cutting Qui-Gon off. Everyone in the room was staring at the two Jedi, sharing whispers and glances. Yoda and Mace were both smiling, as if they knew something no one else did.

Obi-Wan looked up at the Master and gave a small smile. "Thank you, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon stiffened slightly and pulled away from Obi-Wan. His face was no longer concerned but hard and withdrawn. He gave a stiff bow to the initiate before turning on his heel and leaving without another word.

Obi-Wan's smile vanished and he rushed out before his emotions could overcome his composure.

Master Windu turned to Master Yoda. "I tried to warn you. He is too stubborn."

Yoda didn't respond for a moment before uttering something that Mace had never heard from the Grand Master before or after that day.

 **Reviews are appreciated! I think I will update again today because of the very long wait...**


	6. Regretful Lies

Obi-Wan couldn't sleep. No surprise. His thoughts were too chaotic to sleep.

The Force told him that Master Jinn was going to teach him. He knew that without a doubt. He trusted the Force's decision and grew to soon appreciate and accept the path that it laid before him. And now… Qui-Gon appeared to be going against the will of the Force.

Was that even possible? Could someone defy the Force? It was such an unnatural concept that Obi-Wan couldn't fully wrap his mind around it.

And why was Master Jinn so stubborn on refusing him? It must have something to do with him. That was the only explanation. Qui-Gon didn't want a Padawan who couldn't properly meditate on his own as Bruck so nicely brought up during the spar a week ago.

Tomorrow was his 13th birthday. He would be sent to the Agri Corps in the morning. The council could only hold him for so long (and they had tried). That thought threatened to break the initiate all over again.

He tossed and turned and found no peace. Curse his failure in the spar, his fear in the Force, and his want to be Padawan to Master Jinn.

It was as if lightning struck his mind. The Force came so suddenly, Obi-Wan fell off his bed and hit the ground with a small cry of pain. But the Force didn't seem to be concerned. It pushed him and pulled at him, begging for him to follow it. Obi-Wan almost ignored it, more than a tad annoyed with its pressure. ' _You lied about Qui-Gon. He's not my Master.'_

The Force ignored him and continued to pull, ' _Come, come, follow, follow.'_

Obi-Wan sighed. "Trust in the Force…" he mumbled to himself half-heartedly. He donned a robe and tiptoed out the door, careful not to disturb the sleeping initiates.

The Force pulled and pushed Obi-Wan down the halls of the temple. He had no idea where it was taking him, but he ignored the fact and allowed it to lead him blindly, one last time.

Voices. That was the first thing he processed. Angry voices. And one sounded vaguely familiar.

"-Mace, I refuse."

"Please reconsider. He is a fine boy with-"

"I am **not** taking another Padawan, and that is final."

Obi-Wan suddenly placed the voice. Qui-Gon… He frowned. ' _I thought we were done with him!'_

The Force gave another playful ruffle and pushed him closer to the argument. Honestly, he was too old for this! He wondered if any of the other younglings had the Force coddle them as well. He suspected it was only him. ' _Why me?'_

"Qui, I need you to just try. He is a fine with boy with a lot of potential. If you don't take him then his chances to become a Jedi Knight are ruined."

"Perhaps… that is for the better."

Obi-Wan crept forward and peered around the corner just in time to see Master Windu slam his foot on the ground.

"How is it for the better? That boy has more potential than I have seen in a youngling in years. He is bright, willing to learn, and wants to succeed. And despite his difficulties with the Force, I have never seen one trust it so much."

"Mace-"

"And you refuse to see it! Obi-Wan is twice the boy Xanatos ever was!"

The hiding initiate frowned. They were talking about him? And who was the other guy mentioned? Whoever it was, Qui-Gon didn't seem to like Mace bringing him up.

"Do not use their names in the same sentence!"

"So you do see it. Why do you hesitate then?"

"I… I cannot take another Padawan."

"Why?"

Good question. Obi-Wan fixed his attention on the Jedi Master pushing him to answer.

Qui-Gon ran his fingers through his hair. "... You know why."

"Qui-Gon… are you afraid of Kenobi?"

The question cut said boy off guard. What? How could a Jedi be afraid of an initiate?

"No! I am not afraid of Obi-Wan."

"But you are afraid of something."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

Mace Windu threw his arms into the air. "What am I supposed to do, Qui-Gon? Obi-Wan leaves tomorrow morning for the Agri Corps unless you-" he pointed an accusing finger at the Jedi, "-take him as a Padawan."

"Someone else must be interested in him."

"No one, Qui-Gon. Absolutely no one. I have checked, double checked, and triple checked. Everyone believes you are meant to take-"

"Absolutely not."

Obi-Wan physically flinched at the refusal. He bit his lip to prevent crying out protest. ' _Why did you bring me here?'_ he mentally screamed at the Force.

There was no response.

Mace Windu put his hands on his hips and glared. "Give me one good reason, _just one_ , that in no way has to do with you. One reason on why you cannot train Obi-Wan because of Obi-Wan's abilities. Not your own."

Qui-Gon had enough of this argument. He refused to take Obi-Wan as a Padawan and that was that. Why couldn't Mace let it go? His anger was already on the boiling point and he glared daggers at the Jedi Council Member. A warning stirred in the Force, but he shoved it aside.

"Fine! Obi-Wan is unfocused and undisciplined in the Force. He cannot properly meditate on his own which can cause imbalance and needed assistance that a Master can not give in danger. It will get himself killed as well as his Master. He is poor in skill with a lightsaber and cannot win a battle to save his own skin. He is easily distracted, swayed, and riled up, which can lead to the Dark side in a heartbeat. He is not good at diplomacy and cannot win an argument to save his life. And," Qui-Gon glared at Mace and jabbed a finger in his chest, "I have _**no**_ attachment to the boy, whatsoever."

Master Windu opened his mouth to respond when he was prompted to look behind his old friend. His eyes flickered to the right and grew big.

Young Obi-Wan was staring with horror and shock. And pain. He locked eyes with Master Windu for a brief second and the Jedi Master saw the broken soul and heart in that one moment.

Mace's gaze softened and looked back at Qui-Gon. "... I suppose it is decided then."

Qui-Gon was about to snap something back, but something in Mace's voice tipped him off. Something wasn't right. He had noticed the change in the Jedi's eyes and he glanced behind him-

-Just in time to see Obi-Wan pull his cloak tight around him and run in the opposite direction.

' _I tried to warn you,'_ the Force seemed to say to the stubborn Jedi.

"You and I both know you didn't mean those things," Mace spoke softly and gently, in contrast to his previously loud and angry voice. "Does Obi-Wan know that?"

Qui-Gon felt like stabbing himself with his saber. His friend bowed politely before hurrying after Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon longed to join him, but found his feet unwilling to move. Instead, he dropped to his knees and attempted to meditate. He needed balance. He needed peace. He needed hope.

All three never came to him.

 **Please don't kill me!**

 **Reviews are always welcome. I am so sorry about the long update period!**


	7. Sleepless Nightmare

**I know it has been awhile. Sorry how long this takes to update. Here is the next chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful compliments. Y'all are wonderful. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Where is he?" Master Qui-Gon mumbled under his breath as he paced back and forth across the platform. He had a transport himself to catch! Bandomeer was a long journey from Coruscant and he couldn't be late.

Initiate Bant Eerin stood nearby, nervously watching the Jedi Master. About a year ago, Obi-Wan had confided in her that he felt the Force tell him that Master Jinn was supposed to teach him. She had watched and comforted Obi-Wan after his rejection on the training room floor. And she honestly had no idea why the man was here to see Obi-Wan off to the Agri Crops. Hadn't he hurt her friend enough already?

As for Obi-Wan, everyone was wondering where he was. His transport was waiting for him and he still hadn't come. Bant wondered if he thought she was still in the Temple and was trying to find her to say goodbye.

Accompanying them, the Grand Master himself was waiting for the arrival of Obi-Wan to send him off personally. He gave one of his smiles at Master Jinn. "Patience, Grand Padawan. Arrive, he will. In the Force, trust."

Bant vaguely recalled that Master Jinn had been trained by Master Dooku, who had been trained by Master Yoda. What a legacy to follow. "Master Yoda, he may be looking for me. Should I see if I can find him?"

Yoda nodded. "Go, you will. If he arrives, call you, we will."

"Thank you, Master." Bant bowed before running off to find her friend.

Yoda turned to a still pacing Qui-Gon. "Concerned, are you, mmm?"

"I… Last night I said something's about Initiate Kenobi that I did not mean. I thought it would be best to apologize before he left."

"Mm… Kenobi heard this, he did?"

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Apologize, you will. Explain, will you?"

Qui-Gon frowned. "Explain what, Grand Master?"

Yoda felt the urge to roll his eyes. "The reasons, teach him, you will not."

Master Jinn hesitated. He did not wish to explain Xanatos to Obi-Wan, but… Perhaps it would assist the boy in any self doubt. It was not Obi-Wan's fault- it was Qui-Gon's. "Yes, Master. I will tell him."

"To hear this, good, it is."

He began to pace again. "Where is he?"

That very same question was being echoed by Bant as she exited Obi-Wan's old quarters. Her friend wasn't even packed- although mind you, there wasn't a lot to pack. It would take two minutes if he hurried. She checked the training room. She checked the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She checked the mess hall. No Kenobi.

She finally remembered the meditation gardens and hurried there.

Meanwhile, Mace Windu had decided to join the party to see off Obi-Wan.

"What did you tell him, last night?" Qui-Gon continued to pace back and forth. His old friend had already been filled in on his intentions at the transport so there was little explanation needed there.

Master Windu's frown increased slightly. "I couldn't find him. I searched for over an hour and found no trace of him."

That made Qui-Gon halt. "What? Where did he go?"

"I believe he's still in the temple. He just must have hidden in one of the many hiding spots."

Bant finally found Obi-Wan in his secret clearing, meditating. She smiled and ducked through the last of the shrubbery and gently touching Obi-Wan's arm. How she hated to wake him up from his peace, but orders were orders. "Obi-Wan…"

He didn't answer.

Qui-Gon frowned slightly. Something felt off about this. Mace didn't find him last night, which meant that no one had probably comforted the boy's fears and doubts. Qui-Gon's guilt increased and he felt the desire to apologize even stronger. ' _Where the Kriff was Bant?'_

"Obi-Wan, I know you don't want to go to the Agri Corps, but you'll do fine there." Bant gently shook his shoulder. "You'll be helping others by growing food for them. Granted, it isn't fighting for foreign worlds or negotiating treaties, but it is something good. Right?" She frowned slightly. "Obi-Wan?"

She gave him an especially hard push and to her shock, he simply fell over onto his side. A flood of memory came rushing over her.

" _If he isn't responding to your voice or waking up, then it means he has gone too deep." Master Windu had instructed her carefully, "You are to call for help immediately. The longer he remains in his mind, the harder it is to wake him up."_

Terror filled her own mind. She grabbed Obi-Wan and began to shake him. "Obi-Wan, wake up. Wake up! Obi-Wan, WAKE UP!"

He was like a lifeless doll, shaking with her movements, his head rolling. She finally stopped and held Obi-Wan close to her chest. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE!"

Her cries were heard by a Master who was not meditating far away. Tahl was a little annoyed to have been interrupted, but pushed the feelings aside when the wave of terror hit her. She sprinted through the garden until she found the girl in the shrubbery cradling-

 _Was that Obi-Wan Kenobi?_

"What happened, young one?" Master Tahl sat down and took the boy from her.

Bant couldn't seem to speak properly. "He- and I- Meditation- Agri Crops- I-"

Tahl examined the youngling coming to her own conclusion. She was aware about Obi-Wan's incident several years ago and based on the girl's reaction she came to the conclusion of a repeat. "Let us take him to the healers. We must hurry."

Bant nodded and the two ran as fast as they could to the Healer's wing, Obi-Wan cradled in Tahl's arms.

XXX

Five minutes later, Tahl rushed out to the transportation hub and straight to Master Yoda. She bowed respectfully to Master's Windu and Jinn before rushing along. "Master Yoda, there has been an incident. You're presence is required in the Healer's."

"Serious, this must be." He began to hobble forward in which Master Tahl gave a small frown.

"With all due respect… we don't have a lot of time. May I-?"

Yoda nodded and Tahl knelt down for Yoda to climb on her back before sprinting off toward the Healers. Mace Windu excused himself and followed leaving Master Jinn all by himself to wait for Obi-Wan.

By this point, Qui-Gon was going to be late for his transport to Bandomeer. A few minutes later the transport that was supposed to take Obi-Wan away pulled off and Qui-Gon assumed that Obi-Wan's departure must have been moved to another time. He sighed and headed into the temple to find the young Mon Calamari girl. She could pass on Qui-Gon's explanation and apology. True, it wouldn't be as good if it was in person, but it was better than nothing. A pit in his stomach grew larger and he tried to ignore it. Something wasn't right...

He was directed to the Medical Bay, much to his confusion. Was Bant injured looking for Obi-Wan? He was greeted by a pacing Tahl and Master Windu quietly reassuring a crying Bant all outside one of the healing wings. He grew a little more concerned and his usual calm and steady attitude faltered slightly.

"Tahl?" Qui-Gon approached the woman and she gave a small smile in greeting before returning to her depressed state.

"Oh, Qui-Gon it's so awful. Just when I thought he was doing so well…"

"Who was doing well?"

She opened her mouth in shock. "You mean… No one told you?"

Qui-Gon's stomach lurched and twisted. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. He just knew it.

Mace Windu stood up and joined the two, addressing Tahl. "We felt that Master Jinn would not wish to be involved due to his… position on the matter."

"What happened?" Qui-Gon demanded. He wanted to turn around and run. He wanted to pretend he was never here. Whatever had happened he didn't want to know. But he had to know. He just had too.

A single tear slid down Tahl's face. "It's… Obi-Wan. Initiate Bant found him in the meditation gardens." She paused, steadying herself for a moment, "The healer's suspect he had been meditating for over nine hours before Bant found him. And when she tried to wake him…" she trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

Qui-Gon stared at her, his eyes wide and filled with terror. The Force seemed to just crash down on him, pulling at memories of Obi-Wan, emotions long buried for the youngling, and the overwhelming guilt that filled his heart and mind. He didn't say a word. He didn't move for a moment. He simply blinked once before collapsing into darkness.

* * *

 **I apologize... but I am not sorry. Please tell me what you thought! May the Force be with you!**


	8. Trust

Master Yoda pulled himself out of Obi-Wan's mind and shook his head. "Deep, he is. Much too deep. Unable to help him, I am." The healer bowed politely, her gratitude for trying voiced. But Yoda simply shook his head. "Try, I did not. Failed, I did." He stood up and hobbled out of the room and into the corridor.

It was no surprise to him to find Master Jinn unconscious on the ground. Master Yoda shook his head at Master Windu before approaching the youngling Bant. "Your friend, unable to help, I am."

Bant wiped away a tear. "I'm sure you did your best, Master Yoda. Thank you."

He motioned to Master Tahl. "To her quarters, take Bant, you will. Rest, she needs."

"Yes, Master Yoda." As gently as she could, she guided the youngling out of the room, leaving the three Jedi behind.

"Healer, Master Jinn, needs. Call one, we will." Yoda nodded to Mace who nodded back and ran off to find an available healer.

XXX

Qui-Gon woke. He had missed his only transport to Bandomeer, but that hardly mattered at the moment. His soul had been tormented by the Force for the past six hours. It scolded him, shamed him, and worse of all, was disappointed in him.

' _You defied me,'_ it seemed to pound into his mind.' _You are trained to listen to my guidance, my reasons, my purpose, yet you defy them. Isn't it a miserable existence? Isn't it difficult? Why do you continue to fight against me?'_

"I am afraid I will fail Obi-Wan, as I did with Xanatos." Qui-Gon cried out. He huddled in the corner of the dream, wishing to just fade away into nothing.

' _Xanatos chose his path, just as Obi-Wan has chosen his. If you are afraid of failing him, that fear has come to past. You have failed him.'_

Qui-Gon gasped, hugging his knees into his chest. "No…"

' _Yes. Obi-Wan accepted that you were to be his Master. He trusted my words. He trusted it would happen.'_

"Stop! Please, I cannot bear it!"

' _You defied it. And it broke him.'_

Qui-Gon fell silent, his heart shattering, he managed to mumble. "I'm sorry… I am so, so, so, sorry. Obi-Wan… oh, Obi-Wan… " He bowed his head and allowed tears to fall. That's all he was, Qui-Gon was coming to realize. A failure to every single one of his Padawans. He had failed them all in his own way, all lost and defeated.

The Force was silent for a moment. It wrapped it's arms around him and tuffled his hair. ' _Are you so quick to condemn yourself? You have failed, yes. But there are reasons for failure. You learn from your failures. However, you have not learned. You have dwelt upon them and allowed you to forget your successes.'_

Qui-Gon shook his head. "What successes?"

' _Have you so quickly forgotten Feemor?'_

Feemor… that name sounded familiar. A sudden image of a blonde haired blue-eyed boy appeared in his mind. Feemor, his first Padawan. The one who had been Knighted. The one who had succeeded. How could have Qui-Gon forgot?

' _You did not wish to remember. You have succeeded before. Why do you insist on failing?'_

"I… I do not know." Qui-Gon dropped his gaze. He was looking at nothing but he felt as if his Mother was scolding him. And in a way, that was the very thing that was happening.

The Force left him alone for a few hours in which Qui-Gon attempted to understand. When it returned, he was more balanced, but still troubled deeply by the events of the past years. One thing had been solidified in his mind, however. He would never try and defy the Force again.

' _Qui-Gon… I have something to ask of you. Will you do it?'_

Master Jinn wiped away the last of the tears. He faltered slightly before firming his resolve. "I will heed your call."

' _Will you?'_

"I will until the end of time."

Something inside Qui-Gon seemed to heal slightly and a small wave of comfort was felt. The Force seemed to smile on the Master and knew without a doubt it had a faithful follower it could trust with anything necessary.

' _Do not give up on Obi-Wan. Despite what the healers will tell you, despite what your friends will tell you, and despite what the Council will tell you, he is stronger than this. You must not abandon him.'_

Obi-Wan would recover? The revelation to him was almost too much to bear. How? The boy was trapped in his own mind. But Qui-Gon was quick to shove these doubts aside. He had always told Obi-Wan to Trust in the Force. It was time he listened his own advice.

' _Pay heed to my warnings. Danger fast approaches. Danger for the temple. Danger for Obi-Wan. Danger for you.'_

"What kind of danger?"

' _One you cannot defeat alone. Will you heed my call?'_

Qui-Gon didn't hesitate. "I will."

' _Then return to the Temple. You have much to do.'_

And then the Jedi awoke. Mace was beside the bed, a sorrowful expression on his face. When he saw Qui-Gon awake he did not brighten more than a small smile in the man's eyes.

Qui-Gon sat up, rubbing his head, trying to recall what had transpired.

"Qui…" Mace looked down at his hands, his voice solemn. "The healers have tried everything. Master Yoda himself tried to help him, but… Obi-Wan is too far gone. He will not recover or even wake again. He is as good as dead." Mace frowned deeper, "I'm sorry… I know how much the boy meant-"

Qui-Gon started to laugh. It was a soft laugh, one that did not cause too much alarm from Mace. It was hardly a chuckle. But still, Qui-Gon had not laughed since Xanatos had vanished and Mace was a little afraid that his friend had finally lost all sense. Then to Mace's great astonishment, the Jedi smiled, "You do not know Obi-Wan." That was all he said before getting up and out of the medical bed. He left the room and requested entry to Obi-Wan's room. The healer was too shocked to deny his request.

Obi-Wan was deathly pale. His hair was ruffled and had a small tuft of grass that Qui-Gon gently removed. The boy was hooked up to a machine that monitored his heart and brain activity, beeping and pulsing with each spike.

Master Jinn sat down next to the bed, his brief flare of joy fading. The prospect of having to apologize to the Initiate was a painful one, but Qui-Gon was willing to accept it. Qui-Gon was still afraid of failing the boy, and the fear had increased significantly when he woke up. The Force did not forcibly take away Qui-Gon's fear, as it was Qui-Gon's responsibility to let go of his fear and give it to the Force. Only by giving his fear, would it be taken away.

The Force had warned him of an oncoming danger. One he could not defeat alone. Whatever the danger was, it didn't sound like the normal danger in a medical room, such as an overdose of drugs or a heart stopping.

A pulse was sent through Qui-Gon's body and he glanced at the door.

Whatever was coming, Qui-Gon had a feeling that he wouldn't like it. Not one bit.

He looked back at Obi-Wan's still form, a wave of regret and sorrow encompassing. When would the boy wake up? What was going to happen to him after this? Would Obi-Wan even be able to use the Force without suffering a panic attack? Would Obi-Wan even wake up in Qui-Gon's life time?

' _Trust in the Force.'_

That was all he could do, as he watched Obi-Wan breath soft and slowly, trapped as a prisoner of his own mind.


	9. Return of the Padawan

**I am so bad at updating this apparently. Thank you for any reviews. They make my day! Alright so Return of the Padawan-**

 **-and it may not be who you think.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**

Never had the Council been so annoyed with Master Jinn. Never in all their years of trying to get him to take another apprentice, had they faced such a ferocity of objection and refusal. Never, ever.

One month had passed. One long month of Qui-Gon sitting next to Obi-Wan. One long month of healers trying to pry the man away. One long month of Council meetings with Qui-Gon in an attempt to convince him to 'have mercy' on the boy and let him painlessly and easily become one with the Force. One long month of Mace, Tahl, and even Yoda pleading with Qui-Gon to not be selfish. Obi-Wan was gone. Nothing would bring him back.

Yet still he held. Still he fought. Still he resisted everyone's objections, feelings, and information. The resistance to his decision was one of the strongest trials that Qui-Gon had to face. He felt as if the world was standing against him, pounding on him, trying to make him fall. And often he felt as if he should. He often broke down alone with the lifeless Obi-Wan, overcome with grief and the belief that all hope was gone and that he had ultimately failed where he needed to succeed.

Then the Force would wrap his arms around him and whisper comfort. ' _Trust me, trust me, he will be alright.'_

To make matters worse, Qui-Gon could feel the Force warning him of the peril growing closer and closer. And the closer it got the more he wanted to run. So on one hand he had the entire Jedi Order trying to have him give up on the boy, on the other he had some ominous danger coming closer and closer that only he seemed to sense.

Oh, and of course the Force that simply told him to ' _Trust in it'_ and everything would work out in the end.

Great.

Only one thought kept him going. Master Jinn had failed Obi-Wan once. He wasn't going to fail him again without putting up the fight of his life.

* * *

Tahl had come in and started one of her speeches about being kind to Obi-Wan and letting him go. Qui-Gon only half-heartedly paid attention, as he had heard it a hundred times over. The boy was not some dog to be put down. He was a living, breathing, human being. True, he wasn't exactly…walking…or thinking…but still!

The day had been quiet and peaceful. Few people had come to visit the bay, and Qui-Gon was actually drifting off to sleep…

When he suddenly got to his feet and activated his saber, startling Tahl so much she fell back against the wall.

"Qui-Gon! What-?"

"Shh!" He hushed her for a moment and tilted his head, trying to listen to the small voice of the Force. It said only two words. You wouldn't think they could send fear into the heart of a Jedi Master.

' _Get ready.'_

Qui-Gon turned to Tahl when a sudden explosion literally rocked the floor they stood on.

He fell to the ground, his weapon deactivating and clattering out of his hand. Screams were heard through the vents and walls and alarms from somewhere blared warning. Tahl rushed to her feet and ran out the door before Qui-Gon even processed what had happened.

"Master Jinn! Master Jinn!" Young Bant came running into the room, out of breath, "What happened? Master Tahl just rushed out of here without a word!"

"What are you doing here, youngling?"

"I came to see Obi-Wan when the explosion when off."

"Where was it?"

"I don't know, sir."

Qui-Gon pushed himself up and found his saber. He paced for a moment before responding. "Go up and investigate before reporting back to me. Figure out as much as possible."

"What will you do, Master Jinn?"

He frowned slightly, "I… I will remain here and make sure the Medical Bay is properly evacuated.

"Evacuated, sir?" Bant frowned. "But the explosion wasn't here."

"Call it a Master's intuition." Qui-Gon gave a grim smile. "Now go."

"Yes, Master Jinn." Bant rushed out without another word.

Evacuation was hard to start, as many healers insisted that it was not necessary, but Master Jinn was a master on intimidation. After the healers had been 'convinced' the evacuation began. It was slow and painful. Several patients were bedridden and it was required to transfer them to a stretcher before getting them out the door, but most of the patients had been evacuated by the time Bant returned.

Qui-Gon was seeing an older Master out the back door when the entrance slid open. Bant stood in the doorway, her hands slightly shaking.

"Initiate Eerin, I was wondering what was keeping you. What happened?"

Bant didn't answer immediately. She finally managed to gasp out, "Help…me…"

Qui-Gon frowned. "What do you-?" his question died in his throat.

Bant's figure was overshadowed by a figure in a dark cloak. He was tall and his hood hid his features. From the depths of his cloak, a red saber emerged. The man grabbed Bant's arm and yanked her towards him, holding the saber to her neck.

Qui-Gon cautiously glanced between Bant and the figure, his hand slowly moved to rest on his saber.

"Master Jinn…" Bant gasped softly, her voice trembling slightly.

"Let. _The girl._ _**Go.**_ " Qui-Gon's gaze hardened slightly. He didn't know who the man was, but he knew one thing: they were no Jedi.

A dark chuckle was heard. The figure reached up and touched Bant's head with his hand. She dropped down to the ground with a small gasp, unconscious. The figure stepped over the girl and raised his blade.

Qui-Gon activated his saber, listening to the healers rushing out the last few patients before the back door closed. "Who are you? What do you want?"

A cold voice spoke from under the hood. It sent chills up his spine. Master Jinn's face went a shade paler and he almost dropped his saber in shock.

"Hello, _Master._ "

The hood dropped to reveal a cold face with brown hair and blue eyes. A broken circle was on one cheek and the gaze was fixed with such hate and despise it sent a fresh wave of horror through the man.

The Force had time to whisper,' _Stay strong, Qui-Gon.'_

And then Xanatos lunged.

Qui-Gon blocked on instinct and fell back into a defensive formation, focused on blocking his strikes, too stunned to do anything else. How was Xanatos in the temple of all places? It made no sense in any galaxy! It was impossible!

Just because Qui-Gon couldn't speak didn't mean his attacker wasn't willing to talk.

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" He growled and threw his weight on a particularly hard strike.

"Wh-What?" Qui-Gon defended himself from the next attack, bewildered by the sudden outburst.

"You had one job. _One_ job." he sliced and managed to singe his robe. "Come to Bandomeer. You couldn't do _**one**_ simple job!"

Qui-Gon was too shocked to even begin to follow the conversation. "Bandomeer? What does Bandomeer have to do with any of this?"

"It had to do with _everything!_ " Xanatos jumped back for a moment to shake his fist at his ex-Master. "You were supposed to be there! Then I could have gotten rid of you and my competition at the _same time_. But _**no**_ , you stayed at the temple and I had to completely redo my plans!" Then he lunged back into the fight, the blades dancing in a deadly show.

Qui-Gon was now recovering from his shock and began to move on the offensive. "Xanatos, why are you here?"

"Why else? TO MAKE YOU PAY!" He feinted right before swinging left, coming up in a crescent arch and knocking his old Master's weapon away. Qui-Gon ducked back down and avoided the waving blade by jumping back and dodging, but he could only move so fast. He tried to locate his saber and had just spotted it in a corner when-

"Master Jinn!"

Qui-Gon glanced over to find one of the younger healers. A young human boy who had just finished his training, if he recalled correctly. He was holding his saber and standing in front of one of the doorways, guarding it. _Obi-Wan's room_. Obi-Wan had apparently not been successfully transported out of the bay with everyone else, due to the machinery that had to be unhooked and precautions made to his condition.

Qui-Gon's focused faltered for just a second, giving Xanatos the upper hand. He pushed Qui-Gon across the room with the Force and summoned Qui-Gon's blade to his hand.

Xanatos was a tad confused at the appearance of the healer, but he shrugged it aside. What really caught his attention was the way Qui-Gon shoved himself to his feet and rushed to stand in front of the healer and patient. Not even a care for his lightsaber falling into his ex-Padawan's hands.

And now that he thought about it, Qui-Gon never missed a mission. That was why Xanatos was so shocked when it was reported that Jinn had missed his own flight. There must have been a reason.

Now what was it?

Qui-Gon was standing in front of a healer and patient, unarmed. Now why in the galaxy would he do that when the healer had a weapon? No, it wasn't anything to do with the healer. But the patient… Xanatos had only caught a glimpse inside the room and it appeared to have been a human boy. Looked about 13 years old so probably a-

 _-Padawan._

Xanatos smiled. "Why, Qui-Gon… Did you get another Padawan?"

Qui-Gon's eyes grew wide. "What? No?"

"Then why are you guarding some boy's door?"

"Obi-Wan has nothing to do with this. Leave him out of it."

"Obi-Wan?" Xanatos raised an eyebrow. He knew his Master and a name without any title meant something important. "If he's so close to you, perhaps I should introduce myself."

The already pale face seemed to drain of any remaining color as he was shoved back with the Force.

The Healer held up his blade, but was no match for the infuriated ex-Jedi and he fell down with a scream, wounded on his side.

Qui-Gon shoved himself up to his hands just in time to see Xanatos smile and the door shut to Obi-Wan's room, all three lightsabers inside. "NO!" He pushed himself up and ran to the door, which was locked up tight. He banged on the door. "XANATOS!"

Inside, Xanatos grinned. Oh, how he enjoyed hearing his ex-Master suffer. But his focus was needed elsewhere. He sliced the healer's blade in half and tucked Qui-Gon's in his belt before turning his attention to the unconscious boy.

The initiate appeared to be sleeping. Some sleep if he could sleep through all of that racket. But upon further investigation, he found that the Force surrounding this 'Obi-Wan' was chaotic. Out of control. Conflicting. Dark swirled with Light creating an almost twister like feel. The symptoms were there and with the heart monitor and brain scanner, now disconnected and on a nearby operating table.

He must have meditated a little too deep and was now trapped in the Force. The situation almost made Xanatos laugh. He prodded at the boy gently and was shocked at the ease of breaking through his mental shields into the boy's mind.

 _He had run to the meditation gardens and hunkered down in his hiding spot. The words that Qui-Gon had said were still ringing in his ears. Qui-Gon might as well have stabbed him through the heart._

 _The Force tried to comfort him, but he shoved it away. 'You lied! Leave me alone!'_

 _His brain was scrambling around, not thinking completely straight. No one wanted him. Why was he even here? Did the Force just like messing with him?_

 _Meditation was the natural response and any fear he might have had seemed to just vanish. Who cared what happened?_

 _No one. Not the Council. Not his friends. And certainly not Master Jinn._

 _Obi-Wan didn't even try and fight the folds of his mind. He just gave in. Maybe if he dove in deep enough he'd never have to go to the Agri Corps. Or ever feel this pain again._

"You need to do better with your younglings, Qui-Gon. Sounds like this one hated you more than I do." Xanatos grinned. "I mean, driving a youngling into a self-induced meditation coma? He never wanted to speak to you again, did he?" He brushed the boy's hair out of his face and grinned at the door. "Well… maybe he'll wake up. Maybe he won't. But it doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that this 'Obi-Wan' will not be with you."

Qui-Gon's blood went cold.

"Maybe I should try teaching. I'd make a much better teacher than you ever were."

That single thought seemed to shoot through Qui-Gon's mind and tear it apart, then glue it back together in a single second. Xanatos was not going to touch that boy, if Qui-Gon had anything to say about it. He calmed his mind and reached into the Force, feeling the lock.

Xanatos barely had time to try and dodge when the door suddenly slid open and Qui-Gon lunged at him, knocking his ex-Padawan to the ground. He grabbed his lightsaber and activated it just as Xanatos swung his red blade down.

The confined space was tight and not easy to maneuver in, keeping the swing lengths not as strong or large. Qui-Gon's goal was to protect Obi-Wan from the slashes as Xanatos did not care if he killed Obi-Wan while trying to kill his former Master.

But ultimately, Qui-Gon was older and from his month of sitting in the medical bay he hadn't kept up his strength like he should have. He was formidable, but Xanatos had prepared for much longer. He flicked his Master's weapon out of his hands and threw Qui-Gon against the bed, his blade pointing at his face. "Any final words, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon's failures seemed to just break right there. He had failed to train Xanatos properly. He had failed to protect Obi-Wan months ago and he failed to do the same now. There was no peace in his mind and there was certainly no trust in his mind. The Force had abandoned him. Qui-Gon looked over at the sleeping Obi-Wan and took the boy's hand, tears filling his eyes. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." That was all he could say.

Xanatos grinned. "Goodbye, Qui-Gon." He swung his blade down, arching for the killing stroke-

-only to be stopped a mere inch from Qui-Gon's neck.

His eyes grew wide. What…? Qui-Gon was calmly waiting for his death to come. The healer was incapacitated. And Obi-Wan… _was sitting up._

The initiates eyes were shining with a fierceness that Xanatos had never seen from a youngling. One hand was stretched out, shaking slightly, as he held the saber only a mere movement from killing Qui-Gon. His other hand gripped Qui-Gon's as tightly as he could, almost afraid to let go.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and found the predicament as startling as Xanatos had. He stared at the now conscious Obi-Wan, befuddled by the turn of events.

' _Well, don't just stand there. Do you think he can hold that forever?'_

Qui-Gon flung Xanatos back as hard as he could, calling his weapon back and slashing downward. Xanatos was pushed out of the room and into the hall again. Only seconds later, Mace Windu and Tahl rushed in, weapons drawn. All three Jedi circled around, eyes fixed on Xanatos and blades shifting slightly.

Xanatos measured his chances and realized he was out matched. He pulled out a small round ball and glared at Qui-Gon, "Until next time, Master Jinn." He threw the detonator at the three and it exploded in mid-air sending a shockwave and burst of light that blinded the Jedi.

When the smoke cleared, Xanatos was nowhere to be found.

"Are you alright, Qui?" Tahl rushed over and examined the small cuts and bruises that the Jedi had received from his fight with the fallen Padawan.

Qui-Gon shook her off and peered into Obi-Wan's room.

Mace and Tahl followed his gaze, their eyes going wide as they took in what they saw.

Obi-Wan was staring at all three, his gaze blurry and unfocused. He blinked a few times before falling back onto his pillow, too exhausted to remain conscious for long.

Qui-Gon rushed to the boy's side and managed to grab his hand and mumble, "You're going to be fine, Obi-Wan. You're going to be alright."

Then the initiates eyes closed and he passed into a peaceful sleep.

 **Dang it! Cliffhanger! Well, sort of. Maybe the** **title should have been 'Return of the Padawan's' since there was two of them...**

 **Whatever, doesn't matter. Let me know what you liked and what you didn't like! Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed! Y'all are amazing!**

 **Until next time, May the Force be with you!**


	10. Ways of the Force

**Man, I am so bad at updating this! Sorry!**

 **Thank you to anyone who reviewed! Only two chapters after this- then it is on to the sequel! (Yeah, there's going to be a sequel. Yay! Or maybe not... Whatever.)**

 **So on with 'Ways of the Force'.**

Obi-Wan's sudden awakening could not be explained by the healers. There was no reason why he should have woken up. No one had tried to bring him back to the land of the living. There was no abnormal surges in the Force. Logically speaking, he should be still be unconscious. In fact, the news about Obi-Wan was more talked about then the strange bombing that had taken place in the Temple.

No one had an explanation for that either. The arrival of Xanatos was kept under wraps to the best of the Council's ability, to prevent any unnecessary panic. They had a feeling it would be sometime before he tried to do anything like his first attack again. They increased security and resolved to hunt down Xanatos when he appeared again. The fallen Jedi had vanished into thin air.

To most Jedi, Obi-Wan had just suddenly woke up for no reason at all and the bomb was an unexplainable incident that was either an accident or a poor attack since no one was killed. The two events were never put together.

Qui-Gon had remained with Obi-Wan until one of the healers had finally put his foot down and forced the Jedi into another room to be treated for his injuries from his fight with Xanatos. Of course, this interruption made him miss Obi-Wan's final reawakening.

In fact, Qui-Gon didn't get to see Obi-Wan for 24 hours after Xanatos attacked. By then, Obi-Wan had been cleared off by a healer and was taken back to his room.

* * *

Without anyone telling him to, Obi-Wan packed his bag and headed for the transportation hub, keeping his head ducked down and avoiding everyone. He had made it about halfway when Qui-Gon found him.

The Master was a tad confused at the small bag on the boy's back, "Where are you going with all of that, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan froze in his tracks and slowly turned around, his head hanging down. "The transport."

"Why?" Qui-Gon frowned.

"... I am to be sent to the Agri Corps, remember Master Jinn?" Obi-Wan replied, his voice emotionless and hollow.

"Oh… right." Qui-Gon shifted awkwardly, unsure of what to say. "Where will you be assigned?"

"Bandomeer."

Qui-Gon stepped back, his expression shocked. "Did… did you say Bandomeer?"

"Yes, sir."

He blinked. Qui-Gon felt a small breeze float by and the Force seemed to sing, ' _I don't give up easily.'_

"I… I was going to Bandomeer the day you fell into your coma."

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped up, "You… you were?"

Qui-Gon nodded unable to speak.

"Well," Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, "That's a coincidence."

There are moments in your life where your heart and mind for a single moment align perfectly, with no hesitations, no second-guesses, just harmony. These moments are rare, but are usually the ones that you hold close to your heart. They are the ones that can change your life.

For the first time in a very long time, Qui-Gon had one of those moments. The Force gently nudged him on, whispering comfort and confirmation of the realization.

"No, Obi-Wan. It is not."

Obi-Wan blinked, confused. "Master Jinn?"

"... Would you mind if we sat down and talked?"

"I… I don't know. I need to catch a transport-"

"Please, Obi-Wan." The man sounded so desperate that Obi-Wan felt a small stab of guilt. Qui-Gon motioned to window ledge, before sitting down on one end.

Obi-Wan hesitated, his eyes flicking between the Jedi and the direction of the transportation hub. He sighed before taking his place on the opposite end of the window ledge, fiddling with his small bag of clothes. "What do you want to talk about?"

Qui-Gon didn't answer right away, his gaze fixed on the view of the city below.

The youngling was unable to keep his eyes still, flicking between the view, the halls, his hands, anywhere but Qui-Gon. What did the Jedi want? He had made his position clear on his idea of taking Obi-Wan as a Padawan. There was no words that could possibly-

"I was wrong."

Obi-Wan's eyes froze on his hands. "About what, sir?"

"Everything…" Qui-Gon fingered his lightsaber, gathering his thoughts before diving into the explanation. "Obi-Wan, when I first met you I didn't think much of it. You were young and a little withdrawn. But… there was a light about you I can't explain. I didn't notice it until a later date during one of your meditations. I assumed that is was just your force signature and dismissed any other possibilities… until your accident."

"Sir," Obi-Wan frowned. "I… I do not understand."

"Let me finish." Qui-Gon furrowed his brow before continuing, "When you fell in too deep, I was able to pull you back out because it wasn't too far and you were fighting to get out. But when I did, I had to connect with your mind… and that was when I felt your full signature. It was bright, yes, but it wasn't what I had first felt. I did not think about it until you were in the medical bay and I was on my way to my next mission. It was something I tried to meditate on repeatedly, but each time I did… I received an answer I did not believe was true or even possible."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, but did not interrupt. What in the Force was Master Jinn blabbing about? He just wanted to get the pain over with and move on to the best of his abilities! There was no reason to even be talking to this man! But something held him still and he continued to listen.

"I did not see you for another year after the accident. When I did I was concerned with how much self-doubt and depression you were going through. I told myself this was natural, as we had been good acquaintances for a few years and any youngling was a concern of any Jedi. I convinced myself to help you to the best of my abilities for a week… but as you know that week turned into two months.

"During one of our sessions, I felt the Force come upon me so strong, I almost passed out. It practically screamed what it had told me for the past year, shaking and scolding my stubborn nature. … That afternoon I boarded a transport that would send me to a long mission… that was extended into a year. You should remember that day."

Obi-Wan did, his memory passing in vivid flashes. He had gone back to his quarters full of hope and reassurance that the Jedi would ask him to be his Padawan- very soon. His disappointment and fear that the Jedi had left kept him from meditating for the next week- something noticed by Master Yoda and Master Windu. He can still remember his embarrassment and shame when Master Windu told him he had actually worsened over their training together, something Obi-Wan had profusely apologized. A swell of anger rose up in his chest, the want to yell at Master Jinn his hatred and his wish to never see him again. But he shoved it down and tried to find his center again. His voice shook slightly, "Y-yes, sir."

Qui-Gon frowned. Perhaps he should skip to the end of his speech and comfort the boy's fears- but a whisper from the Force warned him against it so he continued his explanation.

"That day was one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

 _That_ comment caught Obi-Wan's full surprise. "What? Why?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Qui-Gon gave a small smile, "The Force seemed to defy every step of the way. Missions were taken, travel papers misplaced, transports delayed. Finally, the Force seemed to become so angry with me it shipped me off on an extended mission where I had no time for thinking or peace… Something that I did not appreciate at all. When I returned, I was flung back into the same position I had left in, much to my frustration. The council pushed me, my old friends pushed me, and the Force pushed me. And I resisted." The Master ran his fingers through his hair. "Like the fool I am, I resisted."

"You're not a-"

"Obi-Wan, I am one of the biggest fools you will ever meet, and one of the worst hypocrites. What have I told you time and time again?"

Obi-Wan scrunched up his face, thinking. His expression cleared, "Trust in the Force."

"Yes." Qui-Gon looked out at the city again, a sorrow overtaking him. "And I did not. I resisted it. _Defied_ it. Something no Jedi should ever do…"

The youngling didn't speak. Correction: he couldn't speak. His mind was blank with shock. A Jedi defying the force? It was unthinkable.

"And because of my defiance-"

Obi-Wan snapped his attention back to Qui-Gon.

"-you almost died."

"... What? Master Jinn, I-"

"Do you remember what I said in the hallway a few weeks ago? I was talking to Master Windu?"

Obi-Wan stiffened up and his answer was void of all emotion, "Yes."

"Lies."

The boy tilted his head slightly, his eyes squinting as if another angle would help him hear better.

Qui-Gon sighed, flicking his eyes back out the window, "All of it was lies. You have struggles in your control in the Force, all which can be overcome very easily. Meditation has always been one of your best abilities, as I can testify from spending many hours next to you during them."

Something inside Obi-Wan seemed to be healing with each word. He tilted his head to the other side, listening to this Master as he seemed to just pour out his soul to an initiate.

"You are one of the best in your age group on the prospect of dueling. Your skills are well developed and you are eager to learn. You're focused, disciplined, and can keep your emotions in check… most of the time."

Obi-Wan smiled at that, recalling the duel with Bruck.

"You've been a wonderful diplomat since the day I met you. And…" Qui-Gon paused and put a hand on Obi-Wan's knee, "I've grown to care about you very much."

"I…" Words were caught in Obi-Wan's throat as he tried to speak. "You… I… Why did you lie?"

The Master sighed, "I suppose I lost my temper at Mace and took my anger out on you… Something I regretted the moment the words left my mouth. I was waiting at your transport all morning to give you a proper apology and explanation but you never arrived. Your friend, Initiate Bant, went to find you, which she did…" Qui-Gon winced, "In a condition that I never imagined you would be in again."

Obi-Wan bit his lip, eye dropping to his hands again, "I… I didn't really think about it. I was so upset I just wanted peace. I didn't pay attention to how far I was falling in and by the time I did… I guess I didn't care. I just kept going." A single tear fell down his cheek, which was quickly wiped away, "I wonder if I should have just stayed…"

"If you had, I wouldn't be here right now." Qui-Gon smiled. "You saved my life Obi-Wan…"

"I don't know how it happened." This was the first time Obi-Wan had mentioned remembering his awakening. "In fact, I don't think I really knew what was going on. I just felt the Force tug at me and tell me to wake up because someone was in trouble. So I woke up and found the danger before my eyes were even open. Then I just… acted."

Qui-Gon smiled, "You trusted the Force. I would do well to learn from you."

"Master Jinn… May I ask you something?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan."

"Who… Who was he?"

It didn't take any explanation to understand the question. Qui-Gon's smile vanished replaced by a small scowl, his emotions rolling off in waves of sorrow, anger, and regret. Obi-Wan backed away slightly, frightened by the sudden change.

"Master Jinn, I'm sorry. You don't have to-"

"It's fine Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down, "You just caught me off guard." This was not how he wanted to tell Obi-Wan, but the situation had fallen into his lap and the Force pushed him on. "That was Xanatos."

Obi-Wan frowned at the name. It sounded familiar.

Qui-Gon noted the confusion and continued, "My last Padawan."

Then he remembered. That was the name Master Windu had brought up in the hallway during his and Qui-Gon's argument. And Master Qui-Gon had not been happy about it. "What happened to him?"

"... Xanatos is no longer a Jedi. He follows a darker path and wishes me dead."

"Why?"

"It is… difficult to explain but let's just say that Xanatos holds a grudge against me for certain actions and words that I said and did. I reported him dead to the temple because he is dead to the Jedi.

"Xanatos betrayal was very hard for me. The pain from the training bond snapping alone was enough to drive me into depression. But the fact that I did not train him well enough almost killed me. I wanted to die for sometime and several of the assignments I took could be classified by some people as suicide missions." Qui-Gon sighed before locking eyes with Obi-Wan, "He is the reason… I don't… I didn't…"

"Take Padawans." Obi-Wan finished, everything clicking in his mind like a jigsaw puzzle.

It wasn't him. Obi-Wan felt a stab of relief at the thought. It was nothing he had done. Everything had been Qui-Gon. It wasn't his Force trouble, his failure in the ring, or anything. It was just Qui-Gon. A wave of peace seemed to wash over the boy and he smiled. He would have been a Padawan if Qui-Gon had wanted it. But he didn't. And Obi-Wan being the kind and understanding boy he was, completely understood. He wouldn't push the Master- if he wasn't ready for a Padawan, then he wasn't ready. The Agri-Corps would be bearable now. Obi-Wan felt confident that he could farm happily with the knowledge that it wasn't him.

Speaking of the Agri-Corps, Obi-Wan was going to be late for his transport if he didn't wrap it up soon. He stood up quickly, startling Master Jinn. "Thank you for the explanation. You don't know how happy it makes me." His grin covered his face and his eyes twinkled with joy. "I will always remember you, Qui-Gon. I hope you'll remember me." Obi-Wan bowed. "Goodbye, Master Jinn." He turned away and began to skip down the hall to his waiting transport, leaving a befuddled Jedi behind him.

Qui-Gon didn't know what to do. Should he go after Obi-Wan or…? Was the boy still angry? That couldn't be it because Qui-Gon couldn't remember a time anyone skipped off to the Agri-Corps. Did he want to farm? That didn't seem right somehow in Qui-Gon's mind. No one ever wanted to not become a Jedi Knight… or at least not anyone he could recall. Confused, he stood up and stood in the middle of the hall, staring at the boy's shrinking form as it skipped down the corridor.

Perhaps this was his lesson in the Force. Defy it, and you lose something you could have had.

Qui-Gon frowned and felt his heart sink into his feet. Obi-Wan's face, smiling and beaming seemed to have glued itself in his mind, never to be seen again. He felt tears prick his eyes and Qui-Gon hurried in the opposite direction. It wasn't until he reached the meditation gardens and he sank in his familiar spot that he allowed them to fall. A memory returning in his mind with each drop that fell. His heart felt shattered and broken. The pain was worse than the loss of Xanatos- because it really had been his fault this time. It hadn't been Obi-Wan at all.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and took a meditative position, trying to find balance. The wind whispered and the river swept. He tried to comfort himself. There would be other younglings and other opportunities. He had learned his mistake now and he would not repeat it. What the Force decreed, the Force decreed. He would not ignore it.

This was his punishment- seeing Obi-Wan leave _without him._

He could get through this. He could do this.

Then why did he feel so empty inside?

 **I am REALLY tempted to update the next chapter... like, right now...**

 **Or maybe I will pull a Rebels and say, 'LOOK AHSOKA WITH A WHITE ROPE' then end.**

 **Review please!**


	11. Destined

**HarceusMjalga: Well, since you said please... XD (but only this once time!)**

 _ **IF YOU DID NOT READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER TITLED 'WAYS OF THE FORCE' GO BACK A CHAPTER.**_

 **Let us continue with Destined!**

It may have been hours. It could have been days. Maybe even years.

Qui-Gon breathed in and out, trying to calm down. His cheeks were now stained with tears, but no more drips fell… until he made the mistake of opening his eyes and looking over at where Obi-Wan used to sit. Then the tears returned and Qui-Gon held in sobs, instead letting out quiet moans.

Something behind him snapped in half.

Qui-Gon froze, his eyes squeezed shut. He had no desire to speak to anyone right now, nor was he in the position to do so. Of all the places he had to run, why did he come here? His quarters with Xanatos memories would have been more welcome than Obi-Wan's memories.

Maybe it was just an animal… in the _temple gardens_ … _No,_ it was a Jedi. Maybe Tahl had seen him dash up here or perhaps Yoda was coming to give him a lecture and a few whacks with his walking stick. Qui-Gon flinched at the thought of that, already feeling the pain.

It could be Bant, Obi-Wan's friend. She was aware of the spot and perhaps she had come here to think about Obi-Wan's departure and remember her friend.

Or perhaps it was a new youngling, stumbling upon this spot for the first time. Qui-Gon wasn't sure if he was ready to share it again, but if the Force had led them here, then who was he to argue?

"Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon's eyes flew open. No… he had to hallucinating. That must be it. The Jedi had finally lost his mind.

"Master Jinn?"

Perhaps it was a vision in the Force, sent to torture his failure and send the message deep in his heart and mind.

"Qui-Gon?"

But he sounded so real! As slowly and painfully as possible, Qui-Gon turned around and stared.

Obi-Wan shifted awkwardly, "I'm sorry, did I-"

Qui-Gon didn't wait for him to finish. In one swift motion he stood up, crossed the small clearing in a few steps and threw his arms around the boy.

Obi-Wan froze. "Uh… Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon was so terrified to let go. What if it wasn't real? The Force wouldn't be that cruel would it? But the youngling sounded frightened so he pulled back, "Y-yes, Obi-Wan?"

"I… I'm sorry to interrupt you but…" He frowned and looked a little closer at the Jedi Master. He looked worse off than when Obi-Wan had left him. His face was slightly red from crying and the tears that had fell on his robes were still visible. "Um…"

"Go on, Obi-Wan." Why was he back? Qui-Gon tried to shove down the hope that had risen in his heart.

"Well… I got on the transport and was all the way to the spaceport when I had the sudden impression I had forgotten something. I looked in my bag and checked and double checked but couldn't find anything. But the feeling was so strong I had to come back. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find what I had forgotten." He frowned slightly and Qui-Gon was a little confused on where this was going.

"Then after looking everywhere I could think of, I felt the Force prod me. It told me what I was forgetting would not fit in my bag. It wasn't even a something." He paused, "It was a person."

Qui-Gon felt his heart pick-up, pounding. He didn't move or blink. He could barely breath.

"I… I didn't quite believe it at first… but then I heard your voice come back to me clear as daylight."

"Trust in the Force," Qui-Gon mumbled.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, his hesitation growing more and more noticeable. "So I asked who I was forgetting. And… it told me… my…" he trailed off, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Master Jinn. I'll leave-"

"What did you leave?"

"It's impossible. I don't have one-"

" _Who_ did you leave?"

Obi-Wan paused looking down sheepishly. His voice was barely a whisper. " _My Master."_

Qui-Gon felt his heart soar and without thinking he hugged the boy again, closing his eyes and enjoying Obi-Wan's presence in the Force.

Obi-Wan stiffened up, completely confused. "Qui-Gon?"

"Yes, Padawan?" Qui-Gon smiled at the word. Somehow, it sounded natural directed at the young boy. It was a title earned by best of the younglings, and if anyone deserved it, Obi-Wan did.

Obi-Wan felt the air seemed to be ripped out of his lungs. He gasped and dropped to his knees, inadvertently leaning into Qui-Gon's embrace. "Ma… Master Jinn?" His mind scrambled and came up with hundreds to questions. Did Master Jinn just call him…? "I… I don't- I didn't- I-"

"You never did let me finish." Qui-Gon smiled, holding Obi-Wan at arm length. "The question that I wanted answered… the answer I continued to deny… I felt a connection in the Force, Obi-Wan. A connection that I never thought I'd want again." He paused before continuing, his voice careful and soft, "The Force told me you were to be my Padawan… and I denied it, the worst mistake of my entire life."

Obi-Wan frowned. "But… why…?"

"I've accepted the answer now. And if you'll forgive my pride and fear, will you do me the honor of being my Padawan?"

Silence. Obi-Wan's eyes were wide with shock, his mouth hanging partially open. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head and then blinked again.

Qui-Gon felt his hope begin to fade and his smile slowly vanished. He removed his hands and looked down at the ground, about to give another apology to Obi-Wan before leaving forever, his heart crushed and broken.

" _Yes…"_ The word was barely a whisper.

Qui-Gon's eyes snapped up. "What?"

Obi-Wan smiled, his eyes a twinkling blue. "Yes… I would be honored, Master Jinn." He gave a small bow before hugging Qui-Gon, burying his face in the Master's ropes. He didn't want him to see to tears of joy that came spilling out uncontrollably, afraid that Qui-Gon would throw him back as fast as he grabbed him.

Experiencing a similar predicament, Qui-Gon hugged the boy back, terrified that he had imagined everything in his mind. That it was all a dream and Obi-Wan was actually on a transport to Bandomeer and he was just sleeping in the clearing and hugging a rock.

A small breeze brushed over the two, filling each with comfort and a feeling of confirmation. This was where their true paths lied.

* * *

The fact that stubborn and angry Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had chosen Obi-Wan Kenobi as a Padawan was the talk of the temple for the next week. No one seemed to believe it and every time a member of the council passed by a Jedi would pull them aside and ask for confirmation. It got so bad that Yoda just started hobbling around repeating, "True, it is," over and over again.

Since Obi-Wan had already packed all of his belongings for the Agri Corps and Qui-Gon had insisted he moved immediately into his split-quarters. While Qui-Gon went to inform the council of the new Padawan, Obi-Wan entered Xanatos' old room, cleared all of the fallen Padawan's belongings, and threw them in the nearest garbage compactor.

He then knelt down in the middle of the bedroom and proceeded to remove any remaining Force signature of Xanatos, replacing it with his own. He didn't want any of that memory remaining to haunt him and Qui-Gon the rest of their lives. When he finished that, he cleaned the main quarters and his new room, noting the fact that neither appeared to had been tidied in some time.

Qui-Gon's explanation to the council took longer than he expected with over an hour of questions, explanations, and arrangements. Many of the council members had been shocked and a bit sceptical at the concept of Qui-Gon taking another apprentice, especially with the revelations that his previous one was still alive and revengeful. It had taken a few whacks from the Grand Master for them to finally accept the fact before Yoda whacked Qui-Gon a few times for being so stubborn.

By the time he got back, Obi-Wan had finished his cleaning of the living area and was almost done with his own quarters. He had been shocked at the amount of dust that had accumulated on his floor and was determined to get as much as he could out.

Qui-Gon was more than a little surprised at how clean the room was when he walked in. It was a pleasant surprise and proved to him that Obi-Wan had common sense. The Master had been a little occupied watching over the unconscious youngling and hadn't been in his quarters, leaving a small bit of dirt and dust unattended. He was just inspecting the cupboards when the door to Obi-Wan's room slid open and the boy came tumbling out in a slightly dirtied tunic, tripping over his own feet. He stood up and looked back at his room, his expression slightly annoyed.

"How much dust can cover a floor?" he demanded to no one in particular.

Qui-Gon peered over the counter, a smile appearing on his face, "Quite a bit, since I haven't cleaned in there for years."

Obi-Wan almost fell back on the floor, as he had not heard Qui-Gon enter. He hurriedly straightened up and gave a small bow, "Sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

"Obi-Wan, you don't have to bow every time I enter or leave the room."

Smiling a bit sheepishly Obi-Wan shrugged, "Sorry. I'm a bit new at this."

Qui-Gon acknowledged the fact with a small nod. "Excellent job cleaning up after me. Next time, I won't abandon you to the task alone."

"It was fine, Master. I wanted to surprise you."

It was funny how in one short day Qui-Gon could feel joy from a word that used to bring him dread. "Consider me surprised. Come. The Council is waiting."

Obi-Wan dusted himself off the best he could and donned his robe before following Qui-Gon out the door.

* * *

The Council room was quiet and still. Master Windu stood in front of a kneeling Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was trying to keep a straight face and not look at his Master, knowing if he did, he'd lose all control and burst into a fit of giggles. He focused on Master Windu as the Jedi Master began.

"Qui-Gon Jinn has chosen you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to become his Padawan Learner. Do you understand and accept the responsibilities that comes with becoming a Padawan?"

Obi-Wan forced himself to stay calm and answer as steady as he could, "Yes."

Qui-Gon inwardly grinned, knowing exactly what Obi-Wan was feeling right now.

"Do you agree to respect your Master, their instruction, and the will of the Force?"

"Yes."

Mace turned to Qui-Gon and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. But after being friends for many years, Qui-Gon knew that that nod was equal to a wink.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, do you understand and accept the responsibilities that come with taking on a Padawan Learner?"

No hesitation. There was barely a pause in the air before Qui-Gon affirmed with a strong "Yes."

Obi-Wan wished he could have sounded a little more like that.

"Do you agree to respect your Padawan, their questions, and the will of the Force?"

"Yes."

Mace looked at the rest of the council who each nodded their approval and he finished.

"Rise, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. From this day forward your training will be guided by your Master and the Force. May the Force be with you both in the days to come."

Obi-Wan was unable to keep his smile hidden any longer as the two rose and Qui-Gon braided and tied off the new symbol of his apprenticeship.

There was a few small congratulations from the Council and then Yoda stepped forward. His face held a kind smile as he began to speak.

"Grateful, the Council is, accepting a Padawan, finally have, Master Jinn." Yoda pointed his walking stick at the Jedi, his eyes twinkling with humor, "Tie you down, we almost did."

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to roll his eyes and Obi-Wan frowned at the image of his Master strapped in a chair.

Yoda turned his attention to the youngling, addressing him next, "Obi-Wan, proud the Council is of you. Overcome much doubt and fear, you have. More you will have to overcome." Yoda's humor faded as quickly as it appeared, Obi-Wan noted in his mind.

The Grand Master then addressed both of them, "Much, I see in your future. Unclear, most of it is. Trials, great they will be. On each other, you must rely. Together, the Force brought you. Together, you must stay, mm?"

Both Jedi frowned a bit puzzled at the Grand Master, but neither spoke.

"Great danger, I foresee," Yoda placed his walking stick on the ground, leaning on it, "In the Force, Trust, you must. If not, you do, great peril."

The atmosphere in the room seemed to darken a tad and both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon shifted slightly on their feet, an invisible weight pressing on their shoulders.

Then as sudden as it had come, it passed. Yoda hobbled forward, placing a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He grinned again, setting Obi-Wan at ease once more, "Great-Grand Padawan, you now are, of mine. Proud you will make your Master, yes?"

"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan smiled.

"This one, less trouble, than you, Qui-Gon." Yoda chuckled, walking back to his seat.

Qui-Gon really did roll his eyes this time. He bowed to the Council before motioning for Obi-Wan to follow.

The entire council smiled slightly as the young boy gave a quick bow, skipping after Qui-Gon, his signature aglow.

Obi-Wan caught up quickly to his Master, falling into step beside him. He looked up at Qui-Gon, his eyes shining with happiness and light. Qui-Gon smiled back at him.

The Force hummed it's pleasure at the arrangement, sending affirmation that both Master and Padawan were where they were meant to be. Neither doubted or denied the feelings. The Force seemed to smile at them, tussling Obi-Wan's hair again (much to his annoyance) and nodding at Qui-Gon. The message was clear and simple.

" _You have finally learned to Trust in the Force."_

In an unspoken agreement, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan headed to the meditation garden. It had been a long day and both were ready to find their balance.

 **You're welcome!**


	12. Epilogue

**Well, since I'm posting this I guess it is full steam ahead for the sequel!**

 **So here is the Epilogue. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The night was peaceful and calm. The wind circled around the Jedi temple, whirling and twirling through the halls, spires and rooms, almost like it was looking for something.

Obi-Wan was getting a glass of water when it came into the quarters. He didn't even have time to react when it swooped on him, rustling his hair and clothing. The glass was dropped and shattered as Obi-Wan threw up his hands in a 'protecting' manner, wondering what the wind wanted. As suddenly as it appeared, the wind left him, going back out the door.

' _Come.'_

Obi-Wan frowned and looked around, trying to find the voice. No one was there.

' _Come, Obi-Wan, come.'_

The wind came back and tugged at him again, which was when Obi-Wan realized it was the wind talking. He shrugged it off grumbling, "Alright, alright, I'm coming…" He ignored the broken glass and followed 'the wind,' apparently, out of the apartment.

Through corridors, up stairs, down lifts, around pillars, the wind lead him through the temple. Time seemed to blur and Obi-Wan began tire. "Where are we going?"

" _Shh… Come."_

"I am, but where are we going?" Obi-Wan sprinted down a corridor, struggling to keep up.

The wind didn't answer but swirled around him before taking off again.

It lead him up the meditation gardens and into the secret clearing, swirling above the small stream. Obi-Wan paused in the clearing. "You brought me here? Why?"

" _Come. See."_

"See what?" He walked forward to the edge of the stream and peered into the clear water at the rock bottom. "I don't see-"

The water shimmered slightly.

Obi-Wan frowned and peered closer. Something was forming in the water… a picture or something…

" _Trust in the Force."_

Obi-Wan whirled around. "Master?"

No one was there. He could have sworn he heard Qui-Gon-

The only way to describe it was an explosion of sounds that pierced Obi-Wan's ears. Screams of terror filled his mind and he dropped to his knees and covered his ears, trying to block out the voices to no avail. The screams grew louder before they were replaced with an explosion that seemed to rock the ground beneath Obi-Wan's feet. When he looked up he wasn't in the garden any more. He was kneeling in the dead center of a crash site, with fire and shrapnel surrounding him. People screamed for help, but he couldn't seem to move.

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut as more sounds filled his mind.

A woman's voice comforted someone, " _He may recover… or he may not. It is difficult to say."_

" _Mysterious, the Force is. Trust it, you must."_

Obi-Wan was about to call out in question to Master Yoda when his own voice screamed in his mind.

" _What if I don't trust it? It took everything from me!"_

" _Trust it, you must!"_

A younger female voice demanded in a harsh tone " _Tion'ad cuyir gar?"_ Obi-Wan was unfamiliar with the language and did not understand but the voice sent chills down his spine. He opened his eyes and caught a small sight of the woman, but only saw that she was blonde before the scene seemed to melt into a different image.

Qui-Gon stood in front of him, his face different then how Obi-Wan knew it. It was hard, with no friendly light in his eyes and an unwelcome frown. He narrowed his eyes and practically growled, " _I have no Padawan."_

Obi-Wan screamed.

* * *

Qui-Gon sat straight up in bed for no apparent reason. He frowned and tried to recall what he had been dreaming about when a wave of fear and terror came sweeping into his mind from-

 _Obi-Wan._

He sprung out of his bed and sprinted out of his room and into Obi-Wan's.

The teenager was tossing and turning on his bed, sobbing and crying, the fear just seeming to roll off in waves. Qui-Gon knelt down next to him and shook him, calling to him.

"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan wake up!"

Eyes flew open revealing a deep gray color as Obi-Wan gasped out. He looked around confused of his whereabouts before seeing Qui-Gon's concerned frown. Then he clung to the man, almost as if he was afraid he would vanish from his sight.

Qui-Gon hugged him, rocking back and forth and mumbling in a soft voice, "It's alright, it was just a bad dream, it's alright, I got you." This continued for several minutes as Obi-Wan sobbed into his Master's arms before he finally calmed down enough to speak.

"I… I'm sorry Ma-master I- I-"

"Shh…" Qui-Gon stroked his fingers through Obi-Wan's short hair, "You're fine, Padawan. It is fine."

Obi-Wan reluctantly pulled out of his Master's safe arms and pulled his knees into his chest. He didn't speak but attempted to release his fears into the Force, with little success.

Qui-gon watched, his heart breaking. He helped Obi-Wan up and led him into the kitchen. He watched his Padawan carefully as he made a cup of tea and handed it to the boy's shaking hands. Obi-Wan quietly sipped his tea, giving time for Qui-Gon to examine his Padawan.

It had been about two years since Obi-Wan had been made Padawan to him and Qui-Gon was a little shocked at the height Obi-Wan had gained. His braid was longer, which made the old Master's heart leap with pride and his skills had improved over the years of training. Meditation problems had been mainly resolved but Obi-Wan would still have a rare nightmare about the unpleasant experience of being trapped in his own mind. This is what Qui-Gon assumed Obi-Wan had just experienced.

"How bad was it this time?" He asked gently.

To his great surprise, the teen shook his head and refused to speak. This was highly unusual. Obi-Wan never had any hesitation about talking to his Master about his dreams before.

"Obi-Wan?"

"I… I can't…"

"Obi-Wan, I'm here to help. What happened?"

"It was… it wasn't my normal nightmare." He set the now empty cup on the table and wrapped his arms around himself. In a soft voice he shakily recited his dream to Qui-Gon, hesitating a few times and pausing to recall exact details. Qui-Gon listened patiently and did not interrupt, sensing his Padawan wanted to get over this quickly as possible.

"-and there was a blonde haired woman who asked me something in… a language I did not recognize. Then-" he suddenly cut off and closed his eyes. He seemed to be debating something in his mind. Obi-Wan whispered, barely audible to Qui-Gon's straining ears, "Then I woke up."

Something had been left out, Qui-Gon knew it. But he also knew that any amount of interrogating wouldn't get it out of his stubborn apprentice. "Sounds like quite a vision."

"It was, Master. I-" Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut, tears threatening to burst again.

Warm and gentle arms hugged him gently as Qui-Gon comforted his apprentice. "Do not dwell on the bad, Obi-Wan. Trust in the Force and everything will work out."

"... How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're here."

Obi-Wan smiled and snuggled closer, closing his eyes. As long as his Master was right beside him, he knew everything would be alright.

As the wind drifted by and the Force gently pulsed, both drifted off into a peaceful sleep, trusting that when they woke, everything would be fine in the Galaxy.

* * *

 **Oh boy...**

 _ **Tune in next time for: Remember the Force**_

 **Sorry, I just had to do that. Final thoughts in reviews please! Any criticism is acceptable (just don't flame. It really helps no one in the long run).**


End file.
